I hate how much I love you
by thaismds
Summary: Bella is a simple girl who is tired of man decieving her. Edward is a manwhore that wants to prove he can change. Sometimes life shows us the right way.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction – _I hate how much I love you _– Bella and Edward. All human. (rated M for language and lemons) [everyone knows how they look like, so I'm not going to get in that details]

Bella's POV

I was making my way to the GYM like any other day. I had my hair pulled back in a ponytail, my leggings to tight, a slick T-shirt, my sneakers and my squeeze. I usually got there around 19 pm, and today was no different. When I got in, I stomped with Edward Cullen, the most annoying person in the entire world. Nobody liked Edward. He was rich, handsome, smug, self-centered etc. He thought of himself as the last cookie in the jar. He was good in everything, especially at the exercises. I was clumsy, always stumbling on people and things. Besides all that, he was pretty rude to most people.

I couldn't afford the GYM so I had made an agreement with the owner: Once a week I had to stay after everybody else was gone and clean everything. I didn't mind doing that, as long as nobody knew. Today was the day. I walked to the counter and waited for the receptionist to hung up the phone.

- Ahm… Could you… - I started talking but I was completely ignored when something got her attention.

- Honey, could you please get me some towels? – Edward said with a smirk, flirting with the woman.

I rolled my eyes and looked at him incredulously. He didn't look back. Man, that guy really got to my nerves.

- Excuse me, _honey_, but I think I was here first. – I said sarcastically.

He turned his head ever so slowly, like he was hearing a distant sound. His eyes caught mine and he smiled smug.

- Oh, sorry… I swear I didn't see you there.

Ok, he didn't see me here? I was going to kick his ass! I breathed in and cleared my throat so the woman would pay attention to me.

- I wanted to talk to you about later today… - I said in a low voice so he wouldn't listen.

- Oh, ok, are you going to skip today's cleaning? – she said louder than necessary, just because she noticed I was trying to hide it from him. Maybe she thought she would have a chance with him if she humiliated me.

- I'm sorry, I couldn't help overhearing it. You're the cleaning lady here? Still you make enough money to go to the gym? – he pointed with a half-smile, full of himself.

- No! I'm not the cleaning lady. Actually, even if I was, I don't see how that is any of your business. – I spit.

He pretended he didn't hear me.

- So… I just wanted to ask you if I could skip today and stay over tomorrow instead. – I practically whispered to her.

- Oh, I don't think you can do that, sweetie. – she said falsely.

- If that is a problem to you, I could stay late and help you. – he offered pretending to be nice, but I knew he was just trying to annoy me.

The woman made a face, I guess she really thought he was being nice to me.

- I guess you could stay… if you wanted. – she said unwillingly.

- Great! Then I'll stay. – he affirmed.

I opened my mouth in disbelief. He wasn't joking.

- What? What do you think you're doing? – I squeaked.

- What do you mean? – he said cynically.

I growled and walked away. It was bad enough cleaning the room alone, now I had to put up with this shit.

I got back to my exercises and he did the same. The gym became emptier by the hour. My stomach was making acrobatic turns. I wouldn't cope. At last, everyone was gone, except for me and Edward.

He went upstairs and got all the accessories for the cleaning. When he got back he was wearing a white shirt, bare feet and gym shorts. I blushed I little noticing his toned muscles under the shirt, but then a looked away. He stopped a few steps away from me and stared.

- Are you going to stay there and watch me clean everything? – he asked like I was a bad behaved child.

- Of course not! – I shouted – I'm the one who cleans everything around here, remember?

He giggled in amusement. He liked to torture me. I hated him.

I took from his hands some rags and the disinfectant and walked to the place I usually started the cleaning: the locker room. He used the rest and started cleaning the entrance. After some time he broke the silence:

- So, you didn't tell me. How do you pay for the gym if you're the cleaning lady? – his eyes were on the floor, but he was holding back a smile.

- I already told you I'm not the fucking cleaning lady! – my voice sounded high with irritation.

- What are you then? – he teased.

- Again, none of your business. – I ended the subject.

He stopped and looked at me.

- I really get to your nerves, don't I? – he said with amusement.

- No. – I answered simply. – You do think that much of yourself don't you?

He broke the smirk and hardened his face.

- I don't think I do, no.

- Well, I have bad news for you: you're not that important.

My face was hot with anger and he looked away in silence. We were both in the same position cleaning the floor when our feet touched.

- Sorry, I didn't see you, my ego was in the way. – he offered, trying to pick the fight again.

- That's ok, I knew it was big, but that much… I'm sorry for you. – I shot back at him.

He narrowed his eyes.

- What do you mean? Why you think I'm such a jerk? – he asked with clenched teeth.

- I don't _think_ you're a jerk, I know you are.

He opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. He turned red with cholera.

A few minutes passed and we continued to provoke each other, fighting slightly, until he was really pissed.

- Man, would you just shut the fuck up? You think you know everything just because you're a poor little girl that is trying to live in the rich people's world! Don't judge me, you don't know me! – he yelled.

I swallowed, but didn't winced.

- And you think you own the world just because you have money and looks! You flirt with every single girl you see when you need something, and then you treat them like trash.

He got up and walked in my direction. I got up too not wanting to look scared.

- I did something to you that you didn't like? Or maybe you wanted me to flirt with you and I didn't… is that your problem, girl? – he shouted.

I was enraged. That guy deserved a slap, and so I did. My hand flew to his cheek and made a really loud sound when it hit it.

He widened his eyes with chock and opened his mouth.

- ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY? – he grabbed my wrist and looked straight into my eyes.

I wanted to spit in his face, but I was afraid he would punch me. Then he grabbed my other wrist and lifted it next to my face.

- Never do that again, do you understand me? – he said firmly and let go of my wrists.

I held my breath waiting for the slap, but it never came.

- What, you don't hit women? – I scowled angrily.

-Of course not. – he breathed. His face was inches from mine and his eyes started to shine strangely.

I could see he was still very angry and so was I.

- I'm done with this! Go home and let me do my job. – I groaned.

- You… I swear to god… You're the most rude, insensitive, annoying little girl I ever met! – his emerald eyes were melting and his lips turned into a fine line.

I was burning inside. I wanted to punch him again, but then I noticed something weird. I stepped back and stuck my feet inside that damn bucket. I stumbled back and forth and fell on my stomach, taking him with me, making him fall on top of me.

- I-I'm sorry… I fell… - I breathed and blushed deep.

The weird thing I noticed now was confirmed. He was hard as a rock. He had a throbbing erection now pressed against my ass. Oh my god, what was that? We were fighting, I was angry as hell and he was doing anything he could to offend me, how did we get to this?

Suddenly he brushed his nose on my ear and lifted some of his weight so he wouldn't hurt me.

- I'm sorry I fell too… did I hurt you? – he asked between breaths.

He was fucking horny! How did that happened? I couldn't remember when our discussion got heated up. But then I noticed that I was completely soaked. Oh god… why? How did I get so horny as well?

He moved his arms and placed them underneath my own, so he would be able to lift his body from mine, but that was not what he did. He started moving his hips against mine and rubbing his hard cock on my ass. I was going crazy! What would I do? I was liking that too much for my own sake.

- E-Edward… Could you… move… - I couldn't breathe, I couldn't speak. I was so goddamn horny. I wanted to tell him to move away, to let me get up, but I couldn't.

He was panting and breathing heavily. He threw his weight to his knees and with his right hand he cupped my right breast. I let out a small moan, but I had to control myself… I hated this man, I needed to get away, to scape his embrace.

- Bella… - he breathed – I… I'm sorry… I can't… I can't control myself like this…

I couldn't either. When my hate became lust? I spread my legs a little so I could feel his dick better. He seemed to adore this new position so he rubbed even harder against my ass. I moaned a little louder now, I was losing it…

He pushed my shirt past my shoulders and took it off, leaving it on the floor. The same with my bra. He cupped my left breast now, making small circles with his thumb on my nipples. I couldn't move. I wanted to push his hand to at least try to resist but it was too hard… _he_ was too hard.

- Oh god… You… You're so soft… your boobs feel so good. – he whispered on my ear. That was it. I definitely lost it.

It seemed like he had an idea, so he turned me to face him. He looked into my eyes and kissed me. His lips were hungry and they moved really fast and furiously. His tongue begged for entrance so I opened my lips and we deepened our kiss.

I moaned in his mouth and clung my nails on his back. He moaned with me making our mouths vibrate. He parted his lips from mine and quickly sucked on my left breast. I was going to heaven with the man I hated the most. He licked my nipples and soon he was on the other breast doing the same.

- Edward… please… Let me… - I tried to say something, any resistance would be fine, but I found none.

- Don't… I'm begging you… - he pleaded as I tried to escape.

He knew I loved this. Everything he did to my body never seemed enough. I wanted him closer, tighter, harder. He ripped his shirt off and also his shorts, leaving his hard cock prisoner of his black boxers. Luckily I was wearing my thong, and he soon found out that when he took off my leggings.

- Fuck, you just get sexier every minute! – his eyes sparkled when he saw the little piece of cloth hiding my shaved pussy.

He pulled the tissue right on my slit, pressing my clit and making me groan with pleasure.

He was throbbing and sobbing. His hard-on was trying to escape and growing even bigger every time I moaned. He noticed my interest in that particular part, positioned his legs on the side of my body and placed his cock right in front of my face. I deliberately pulled his underwear and his erection sprang free. It was pulsing and hot, the smell was bewildering. He closed his eyes waiting for me to touch it.

- Please Bella… I'm… I'm throbbing really bad… it hurts… - he pleaded again, leaning closer to my mouth.

I wouldn't last any longer. I took him in my mouth and sucked that delicious piece of flesh. He groaned and moaned and screamed. I sucked and licked and he was losing his consciousness. I couldn't breathe, but my desire for him was stronger so I kept going until he exploded in my mouth. It was too much and some of his cum ran through my cheek to my jaw. He flinched and breathed deeply.

- Oh… Oh god… that was… - he tried to thinks straight.

I swallowed and cleaned my face with the back of my hand. His eyes widened with lust. He planted kisses on my neck, going all the way to my stomach. He found my pussy again, now taking off my thong. Edward was satisfied, but I was still burning.

He leaned to kiss my clit and in a fast movement he sucked it. I let out a loud groan. His eyes shot to my face and he smiled. My fingers clung to his messy hair and pushed his head towards my body. His lips were everywhere.

- Edward… Don't… Don't stop… - I cursed loudly.

He grinned and accelerated the movements with his tongue and lips. I was almost there, I could feel it building inside of me. But I didn't want to cum like this, I wanted him, now more than never, so I pulled his face out of the way and told him:

- Stop it. I don't want it like this.

He looked confused but when I saw his new erection, seeming even harder than the later, he agreed. I changed my position, getting on 4 and prancing my ass towards him. He licked his lips and pressed his cock to my entrance. I moaned and closed my eyes in expectation. His hands were on my hips and he forced his cock in very slowly. He didn't get all the way, just the tip. I was going crazy, howling and pushing my hips towards him. He giggled and took it off. I cried:

- Please… Please _honey_… - I joked.

In one quick movement he entered me entirely. I screamed . He laughed.

- Is it good now, baby? – he whispered in my ear.

I moaned once more and he began to move back and forth. His cock felt so hot inside of me, brushing my walls and rubbing my g spot. I started out with small moans that soon became growls and hoots. He moved fast and roughly, howling with me. I cried out as he cupped my boobs and bit my neck. God that was too good to be true.

- Bella, cum for me baby, please… I can't hold it… - he said between breaths.

I focused only on the pleasure he was inflicting on me. My release was near and he moved faster every minute.

- Cum baby, cum for me… Oh Bella, you feel so good! – he bawled.

We came together, breathless. Our movements decreased in intensity until we stopped completely. His juice ran through my thighs. He laid his head on my back and kissed it.

- I'm so glad I stayed today. – he smirked.

- I'm glad too. – I said shyly in a low voice.

We shifted positions and I lay on his chest, with his arms around me. He kissed the top of my head and stroked my arm. I couldn't stop smiling. He was the man I hated the most, he had fucked me in the most wonderful way no one ever did. I had gone crazy, for sure.

The end.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok guys, since everyone asked me for a new chapter, here it is. I hope it's better than the first one.**

Edward's POV

I remember when I first met her. She came into the GYM all shy and clumsy, walking slowly, like she was stepping on eggs, always with her eyes on the floor. She had her hair down, all wavy. A dark shade of brown with hints of red. She passed me by and her strawberry scent hit me like a baseball stick. I thought I was in heaven.

Bella's features were soft and lovely. All I could do was imagine how it would be to touch her face.

Day after day I watched her. In spite of my feelings I behaved like a real jack ass. In order to get her attention I flirted with thousands of girls that came in every day. She looked at me sometimes, but I could read in her face her disgust.

Bella was nothing like the other girls. She was determined and hard working. I used to make a fool out of every girl by dazzling them and not reciprocating their feelings. I couldn't bring myself to deceive Bella though, so I just decided to ignore her. It was easier to think that she wasn't there, but actually my heart raced every time she looked at me.

I did everything I could to get her attention, but it was nonsense. Bella was the kind of girl that would never like a guy like me. I suffered every fucking day with her hate.

Today seemed like a normal day. I woke up and got dressed with the usual sweatpants and sweatshirt, nothing glamorous.

At 6:40 am I hit the GYM and started out on my exercises. Working out was my way to wash the stress away and look good at the same time. I knew girls loved a buildup guy.

After 20 minutes of stationary bike I decided to wait for Bella on the lobby, just so I could say _hi_ to her, or watch her as she passed me by. She always got to the GYM at seven o'clock and today was no different. As I spotted her at the corner my stomach twitched. I breathed in heavily and she rushed in. Fortunately, she wasn't looking when I got in her way and we stomped in each other. I felt her slim figure pressed against mine and was glad for her clumsiness. She looked very annoyed and mumbled something unintelligible.

I squeaked a _hello_, but she didn't hear me, so I went back in, climbing on the treadmill. I saw her made her way to the receptionist counter and spotted my chance. Almost falling at my feet I rushed to be next to her.

- Ahm… Could you… - she started out, but as soon as the receptionist saw me she completely ignored Bella.

I wanted to get her attention, so I used the receptionist as bait and cut her off.

- Honey, could you please get me some towels? – I asked lamely, flirting with the girl intentionally.

Bella seemed even more annoyed now and I could almost hear her eyes roll, but I pretended she wasn't there.

- Excuse me _honey_, but I think I was here first. – she stated angrily, mocking my words.

I moved my head slowly as if I was disregarding her opinions and when our eyes met I couldn't help but smile.

- Oh, sorry… I swear I didn't see you there. – I answered simply, trying to make her think she meant nothing to me.

That was a lie, but I had to make her notice me, in every possible way.

She moved her head to the lady in front of us and said in a low voice:

- I wanted to talk to you about later today… - she trailed off.

I was confused by her words, so I leaned my head slightly to hear the rest.

- Oh, ok, are you going to skip today's cleaning? – the woman asked louder than necessary. Maybe she was trying to embarrass Bella in front of me. Like_ that_ would help.

I couldn't help but comment on that.

- I'm sorry, I couldn't help overhearing it. You're the cleaning lady here? Still you make enough money to go to the gym? – I pointed out, teasing her even more, and smiled my crooked smile.

It worked. Bella was totally pissed now.

- No! I'm not the cleaning lady. Actually, even if I was, I don't see how that is any of your business. – she spat.

I didn't look her way, pretending I wasn't paying attention to her.

- So… I just wanted to ask you if I could skip today and stay over tomorrow instead. – she whispered again to the receptionist.

- Oh, I don't think you can do that, sweetie. – the girl answered with a phony tone.

My eyes were glistening from that opportunity. I _had_ to say something!

- If that is a problem to you, I could stay late and help you. – I offered, trying to be nice so she would accept.

The lady made the ugliest face ever and Bella seemed puzzle by my question.

- I guess you could stay… if you wanted. – the receptionist said unwillingly.

- Great! Then I'll stay! – I shouted, exhaling happiness.

I finally got a chance to be alone with her!

- What? What do you think you're doing? – she squeaked in disbelief.

My happiness decreased as I watched her misery.

- What do you mean? – I asked, sadly.

She growled at me and walked away, getting back to her exercises and leaving her stunning scent that made me fuzzy.

I did the same. Everything to be beside her.

The Gym started to get emptier and emptier by the hour and my heart was pounding so loudly that for a moment I thought anyone could hear it.

When everyone was finally gone I went upstairs to get everything we were going to need in the cleaning process. I changed my clothes into an almost translucent white shirt and GYM shorts.

Getting down the stairs I noticed her eyes on my chest and the butterflies suddenly were throwing a party in my stomach. She blushed a little, which made her face even lovelier. I got closer to her and joked:

- Are you going to stay there and watch me clean everything?

-Of course not! I'm the one who cleans everything around here, remember? – she answered nervously.

I couldn't help but giggle at her cute little face. She seemed pissed.

She took from my hands some rags and the disinfectant bottle. I watched as she made her way to the locker room and started cleaning. I used what was left in my hands and started from the lobby.

After sometime I couldn't bear the silence anymore, so I broke it.

- So, you didn't tell me. How do you pay for the gym if you're the cleaning lady? – I didn't look at her, but my wish was to laugh hysterically.

I loved to piss her off and I was often amused with her mad expression.

- I already told you I'm not the fucking cleaning lady! – she answered with a high voice.

- What are you then? – I teased, wanting to answer that myself.

_You're the most beautiful woman that has ever stepped on earth_. That's what I would have answered.

- Again, none of your business. – she stated angrily.

I stopped and raised my head to look at her clenched teeth.

- I really get to your nerves, don't I? – I asked, amused.

- No. – she answered cynically. – You do think that much of yourself don't you?

I broke my giggle and got serious. Was she actually insulting me?

- I don't think I do, no.

- Well, I have bad news for you: you're not that important. – she shouted with flushed cheeks.

That wounded me and I turned my back in silence.

Suddenly our feet touched.

- Sorry, I didn't see you, my ego was in the way. – I spat at her, wanting revenge.

- That's ok, I knew it was big, but that much… I'm sorry for you. – she shot back at me, hurting my feeling even deeper.

I narrowed my eyes. What was wrong with her? Did she really hate me that much?

- What do you mean? Why you think I'm such a jerk? – I asked with clenched teeth.

Because I was. I was a stupid fucking jerk. But I only did that so she could notice me.

- I don't _think_ you're a jerk, I know you are.

I opened my mouth in disbelief. She really hated me. That got me very angry and I felt my face burn.

She continued to insult me, calling me names and picking the fight until I've had enough.

- Man, would you just shut the fuck up? You think you know everything just because you're a poor little girl that is trying to live in the rich people's world! Don't judge me, you don't know me!

I was breathing heavily, so angry at her. She swallowed loudly but didn't wince.

- And you think you own the world just because you have money and looks! You flirt with every single girl you see when you need something, and then you treat them like trash.

She noticed it. I opened my eyes widely to that realization, but my anger was now on fire and I stood up to face her. She did the same.

- I did something to you that you didn't like? Or maybe you wanted me to flirt with you and I didn't… is that your problem, girl? – I shouted, regretting it the second I said it.

I knew this would make her cry. I wanted to fucking punch myself in the balls, but she was faster than me and slapped my face.

I didn't see it coming. She hit my face with her tiny hand, leaving a burning trail in it. That had the opposite effect on my body. Instead of being just pissed I was angry and horny.

My eyes widened and I grabbed her wrist.

- ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY? – I yelled at her, forcing her to look at me.

Her eyes… I could drown in her chocolate eyes. She pissed me off so much and here I was, craving for this woman. I had to teach her a lesson, though.

I grabbed her other wrist and put it next to her face. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her red lips.

- Never do that again, do you understand me? – I said firmly and let her wrists go.

She closed her eyes and shrank, like she was waiting for something.

- What, you don't hit women? – she scowled at me.

How could she think that? My body was starting to tremble a little as I got really close to her face.

- Of course not. – I breathed, almost throbbing.

She was really angry with me and I couldn't say I wasn't too, apart from my growing erection.

- I'm done with this! Go home and let me do my job. – she yelled, never leaving her outraged mask.

I was pissed now.

- You… I swear to god… You're the most rude, insensitive, annoying little girl I ever met! – I shouted and clenched my teeth, but other parts of my body were claiming for me to do something else.

I had a stirring erection in my tight shorts and I knew it was becoming visible now. She looked down to it and stepped back, sticking her feet inside of a bucket. She stumbled back and forth and clung to my shirt, falling to floor with me on top of her.

- I-I'm sorry… I fell… - she breathed shyly, blushing.

That was it. I couldn't hold myself any longer. I had my hard cock pressed against her delicious ass. I brushed my nose in her ear, inhaling her scent, lifting some of my wheight so she wouldn't hurt and whispered softly.

- I'm sorry I fell too… did I hurt you?

She didn't answer me and I was getting harder by the second. I couldn't get up, my body wouldn't let me. She didn't move either. I shifted my arms and placed underneath hers, so I would be able to feel her better without hurting her. My hips started moving by their own and I rubbed my cock on her ass even harder. She opened her mouth and I wasn't sure if she was enjoying this as much as I or if she was just scared.

- E-Edward… Could you… move… - she breathed out with the sexiest voice ever!

I thought I was going to cum right there. I was panting and breathing heavily. That was it, I had to touch her. I _needed_ to fuck her right now, so I threw my weight to my knees, adjusting my position so I could fit her better. My right hand moved by herself and cupped her right breast. That was heaven. She let out a low moan which made me almost faint. I had no excuses.

- Bella… - I breathed – I… I'm sorry… I can't… I can't control myself like this…

She didn't answer again, spreading her legs and adjusting to me. I was dead. My body whimpered against her ass and I started dry humping her like a dog. When I heard her loud moan, my mind shifted and I wasn't in control anymore.

My hands were fast and pushed her shirt past her shoulders, leaving it on the floor. The same with her bra. I changed hands, cupping her left breast and rubbing my thumb on her nipple, tracing small circles. She was softer than a pillow. She seemed to be deliberating something, but I could no longer stop myself.

- Oh god… You… You're so soft… your boobs feel so good. – I whispered on her ear.

I wanted to prove her how much I loved her and how she made me feel, so I turned her over, forcing her to face me. I crushed my lips on hers. Oh, how long I waited to do this. How many times I fantasized about her red lips kissing mine, trailing the way to my hard cock.

My tongue begged for entrance and she parted her lips, letting me in. I wanted to penetrate every single hole she had. She moaned in my mouth and I mirrored her, causing our mouths to vibrate. That wasn't enough. I wanted to taste her entirely, so I broke the kiss and sucked on her left breast. I licked her nipple hungrily, but didn't wait much longer to pass to the other breast.

- Edward… please… Let me… - she begged me. She was trying to resist, fighting her urge.

- Don't… I'm begging you. – I pleaded as she tried to get rid of my arms.

I knew she was enjoying this, and so was I, how could I let her leave? I wasted no time, afraid she might wince, so I ripped my shirt off and my shorts as well. I was wearing nothing but my white boxers. Thank God I put them on today. What I wasn't expecting was the next vision I had when I took off her legging. She was wearing the sexiest thong I ever saw.

- Fuck, you just get sexier every minute. – I complimented her.

I decided to press her clit with that little piece of cloth, so I pushed it up, causing her to groan at the feeling.

I was throbbing and sobbing. My cock twitched at every moan that escaped her mouth. I noticed her hungry eyes on it and decided I couldn't wait any longer to shove it right down her throat. I pictured her lips surrounding me, so I positioned my legs on each side of her and waited for her to make a move. She grabbed the waistband of my boxer and deliberately pulled it down, releasing my hard-on. I closed my eyes in anticipation.

- Please Bella… I'm… I'm throbbing really bad… it hurts… - I pleaded again, leaning closer to her lips.

She grabbed my cock with one hand and suddenly it was inside of her warm juicy mouth. I officially whimpered. My God, that was the best feeling in the world! I moaned and groaned. She licked me rapidly and sucked it lustfully. I was definitely going to faint. She sucked it faster and roughly and I was done. I came in her mouth, thrusting against it, seeing nothing but rainbows.

When I opened my eyes I saw that she was swallowing everything. OH MY FUCKING GOD! This woman would make me go crazy! She was sexy as hell! I flinched and breathed deep.

- Oh… Oh god… that was… - I squeaked out.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and I widened my eyes with desire.

She deserved this pleasure, so I lowered my head, planting soft kisses on her neck, going down slowly to her belly until I reached her wet pussy.

She had driven me crazy and I was about to do the same with her.

I leaned and kissed her clit gently, surprising her with a loud suction. She groaned. I looked up to see her lovely face and smiled. She was just astonishing, specially like this.

Her fingers clung to my hair, pulling me closer and I extended my efforts to satisfy her.

- Edward… Don't… Don't stop… - she yelled, throwing her head back.

I grinned and fastened my movements. She was whimpering and I felt like she was on the edge. Suddenly she pulled my face out of her.

- Stop it. I don't want it like this.

I was confused, but her eyes shot to my growing erection and I understood everything. She wanted me. I was so crazy right now, I couldn't believe this was actually happening. She shifted and got on four, prancing her ass up towards me. The view of her wet folds staring at me was bewildering. I licked my lips unwittingly and pressed my cock to her swollen core. She moaned, closing her eyes. I grabbed her hips and whimpered slowly inside of her, threading just the tip. She was crazy now, howling and thrusting against me. I decided to torture her a little so I pulled it off.

- Please… Please _honey_… - she cried.

In one quick movement I thrust in, filling her entirely. She screamed with pleasure. I laughed.

- Is it good now, baby? – I leaned forward, whispering in her ear.

She moaned again and the feeling of her tight walls overwhelmed me. I began to thrust faster. Her pleasure only increased and she howled with me when I thrust roughly inside of her. This was insane, I could feel my climax approaching and this one was going to be even stronger than the first one. I cupped both of her breast and bit down on her neck, causing her to cry.

I was about to be finished, but not before her.

- Bella, cum for me baby, please… I can't hold it… - I said between breaths.

She closed her eyes seeming to be focusing on us. When I felt my balls tighten I bawled:

- Cum baby, cum for me… Oh Bella, you feel so good!

I let out jolts of cum and she tightened around me so hard I thought we would cum forever. Our movements decreased in intensity until we stopped completely. My juice ran through her thighs. I laid my head on her back and kissed it.

The feeling of our bodies intertwined was stuck in my mind. I knew I would replay this in my head several times.

- I'm so glad I stayed today. – I admitted.

- I'm glad too. – she said timidly.

We shifted positions and she laid on my chest, with my arms surrounding her. I kissed the top of her head, stroking her arm. This was the best day of my life. I had fucked the woman of my dreams and I made her go crazy.

**/**

**A/N: So, what did you think? I decided to make the same plot here, only with Edward's POV. I don't know if I'll make another chapter later, but hope you guys are satisfy now.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Bella's POV_

I have to admit that I was terrified. Being fucked by Edward was one thing, I wasn't thinking straight and my body responded mindlessly, but _this_… this was much, much worse.

We were lying down on the GYM floor and I felt my stomach pinch. I needed to get out of there!

I sat up, escaping his embrace and gathered my clothes on the floor. I could feel the panic attack knocking on the door. I wouldn't survive this.

- Wait… what you're doing? – he asked me confused.

I stood up, dressing myself rapidly and smiling nervously at him.

- I'm just… I gotta go. – I answered lamely.

His brow creased and he grabbed my wrist in protest. I looked down at him and he had an unreadable expression on his face. I couldn't decide if it was panic or misery. What, now he was being nice?

- Stay… - he said in a low voice.

- I can't… I-I have to get going now… - I trailed off.

I pulled my arm away from him and stormed out of the gym.

**/**

_Edward's POV_

I watched as she stormed out of the gym leaving my heart smashed on the floor. We… we had just made love and she was running away from me? Did I do something wrong? I made her cum first, I gave all my attention to her body first, didn't I?

I stood up, gathering my clothes as well and putting them on. The gym was deserted and I felt like I couldn't breathe well. There was this pressure on my chest and a lump in my throat. Did it mean nothing to her? I felt stupid. What, now we were changing places?_ She_ was the bad boy that fucks the poor girl and leaves her in the same night? I couldn't focus.

I grabbed the GYM keys and went out, walking to my car.

**/**

_Bella's POV_

I opened the gym's door and ran as much as I could. I stopped a few feet away from the GYM and fell to the floor. This was too much. I sat down on someone's porch and supported my head with my hands.

After a few minutes I saw Edward leaving the gym and entering his car. He never saw me there. I watched as his car passed me by and wished I had never let it all happen. My palms were sweating and I felt like I couldn't breathe. What now? I wouldn't be his fuck buddy. He would never want me to be his girlfriend. My feelings were a mess. I stared at the sidewalk, cars' headlights flashed me while I tried to figure out what I would do with my life.

Ok, let's think straight. I need to go home first. So I grabbed my car keys and walked to it. I started the engine and drove back home unwittingly. My heart pounded in my ear like thousand drums.

- Focus Bella. You can't let a womanizer do that to you. – I whispered to myself.

He was a womanizer. I could rely on that. Yes. I needed to focus on the facts. He was dangler and he probably just fucked me because I was the only one who didn't paid attention to his flirts. He wanted to fuck me because I was the _hard to get_ type and I was just a trophy to him. Yes. That was what just happened.

I got to my apartment and parked my car on the parking lot. Getting in the elevator I breathed in and out heavily. Why was he doing this to me? Damn you wet pussy that can't be controlled around a hard cock. _Edward's hard cock_. Damn myself for being so easy too.

What mattered that I ignored him, that he annoyed the hell out of in front of everyone if in the minute we were alone I wanted to jump in his arms and let him fuck me senselessly? I was a craving whore. Oh God!

I opened my apartment's door and rushed in. I had to take a shower, to wash away this sinful smell of my body. I stripped down again and realized that I had cum all over my panties. God, I hate that man! I tossed it to the floor along with the rest of my clothes.

Getting in the shower I turned it on and the warm drops made wonderful things to my tired body. I brushed my fingers on my arm and the image of his large hands gripping at my arm flashed to my head. I shuddered.

- Damn you, body, that tattooed on my mind every single part of tonight's distress. – I yelled at myself.

I could feel his hands running down my cheek, my neck, my collarbone, grabbing my breast, squeezing it, pinching my nipples. God, I could feel his cock pressed to my ass all over again.

- Damn you, Edward Fucking Cullen for being so fucking hot! – I shouted to the air.

I had to admit that, even if I wasn't a virgin I have had few guys over and none of them made me feel the way Edward did. This was maddening!

I got off of the shower and changed into my pjs. I laid down on my bed and avoided any thoughts about him with my mp3 player at its highest. Finally I fell asleep.

**/**

_Edward's POV_

I drove home bewildered. Was she just playing with me? I could NOT understand her behavior towards us. I know I had been a jerk since the first time we met, but I thought she knew what I felt for her, I thought it was so obvious! Even now, after we made love, she acted like it was nothing, like I was some bootie call!

Ok, maybe I was being too sensitive about it. All I really needed was a warm bath to clear my thoughts. As I got home I rushed upstairs and tossed all of my clothes to the floor. I turned on the Jacuzzi and stepped in slowly, savoring the warm water that tickled my skin.

I sat down and relaxed every muscle in my body. Images of tonight's disarray flashed through my head. She felt so good, so tight. Instantly my cock twitched and I knew it would become alive again. Every time I thought about her I couldn't stop it from happening. After all this months masturbating to images and fantasies of her, now I could actually feel her skin in mine, touch her wet core, penetrate it. My cock protested and I stroked it slightly, closing my eyes and picturing her face, her naked body, her hands and her mouth surrounding me.

I saw her smile and the way she moved her hips, unconsciously I began to thrust into my hand, moaning and breathing heavily. I remembered the feeling of her wet folds around me, squeezing, dripping desire and I whimpered, moving faster every minute, stroking myself tightly. I opened my mouth and howled desperately when I felt my balls tightening and then I was done.

- FUCK FUCK FUCK! – I shouted while my cum ran through my hand.

Pathetic. I was just a pathetic human being. After all that mess I fucked my own hand just to thoughts about what we had done. No wonder she ran away.

Finishing my bath I dried up and changed into my boxers. That didn't help. How was I supposed to sleep after tonight? I remembered her eyes on me when I stripped down my shorts and she saw my thick cock trapped in my black boxers. I wouldn't cope.

I put on a robe and went downstairs to the music room. I opened my piano and started playing my favorite song: Bella's lullaby. She was my muse and inspiration on everything. I touched the piano's keyboards as if they were her soft hands. I brushed them slowly, trying to absorb every sensation she caused me. Closing my eyes I saw her face, pink cheeks, red lips and chocolate eyes. I had written this music when I first saw her, concentrating on every detail of her features.

When my vision started to change into her scared face I shut the piano with unnecessary force, landing my head on my hands. How could it be that I was in heaven and she seemed to be running away from hell?

I walked out from the music room and dragged myself upstairs back to my room again. I threw myself on the bed and turned the TV on so I could get my mind off of her. It did help. I fell asleep faster than I thought I would.

**/**

_Bella's POV_

I woke up to a dim daylight that came to the window to land on my face. My head was aching really bad and I sat up rubbing my eyes, trying to gather enough information in my head to what had happened last night.

Edward's grip on my wrist came alive as if he was here. I shivered. Last night would certainly haunt my thoughts from now on. But it would NEVER happen again. I would never allow myself to get involved with him _ever_ again.

I got up and to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for work. My uniform was hanging on the bathroom's door and so I dressed it up. I felt terrible, sore and tired.

I went downstairs and got my car's keys. Out of the house I drove to Wall Mart, where I worked as a cashier. I inhaled and exhaled loudly when I got there, wanting nothing more than to go back to my bed. I hated working here and last night made today feel even more awful.

I parked my car and went in to my usual place at the first cash desk. Wall Mart opened its doors and people started to come in. Luckily Edward never showed up here. This damn mouth of mine!

He cocked his head to the side when he glared at me. I panicked.

- Shit. – I said it too loud.

**/**

**A/N: Sooo, this is the new chapter, hope you guys enjoy it! Review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Edward's POV_

I woke up in my living room with the remote on top of me. I sat up yawning and stretching. Last night's images flooded my head as I felt the muscles in my arms hurt. I stood up and walked back to my room, trying to find some clothes to put on as I glanced to the floor and saw yesterday's clothes. My heart skipped a beat. I grabbed the shirt I had used and smelled it. Her strawberry scent was everywhere. I inhaled it just to deepen my pain then tossed it away again.

Walking out of my bedroom I went downstairs and noticed that I was out of milk, butter and some other things. Great, besides all the problems I had to deal with, now I also had to go to the supermarket. Fucking life.

I grabbed my car's key's and went out to the closest place I remembered: Wall Mart. I drove there and parked in the first parking space. The place was about to open up and I waited at its doors. When it opened I walked in and was astonished to see the first cashier was no one other than my muse.

Blinking twice I cocked my head to the side, trying to understand my miserable fate.

- Shit. – she mouthed when she saw me.

My heart hammered in my chest and I walked closer to her while looked away, pretending she hadn't seen me.

- Hey… what's up? – I asked friendly.

- Hey... – she said without looking at me.

She seemed really embarrassed and I wanted nothing but to take her right there.

- I just came here to grab some stuff that I ran out at home, so… I'll see you at the gym. – I offered pretending I wasn't throbbing already.

She nodded and I walked away. She really hated me, didn't she? I thought that, after yesterday, we could finally be together. I wanted to ask her out, make her see the real me, explain everything to her. Instead I spent thirty minutes getting everything I needed and headed to the cash desk.

The only cash that I wanted to pass was hers, obviously, and it didn't matter that she felt awkward or whatever, I wanted to see her face again.

- Hey, I'm back! – I played and smiled to her.

She gave me a weak smile and passed my things faster than the other costumers in front of me. I watched her face whiten as I handed her my credit card with my personal card attached to it. She looked up to me and whispered:

- I can't take this. You know I can't. I'm working here.

Then she looked around, making sure no one was watching us. I chuckled and stared at her for a minute. She looked even more beautiful embarrassed.

- Will I get to talk to you at the gym? – I asked whispering, imitating her.

She couldn't help but giggle and nodding.

I felt at ease. At least she would talk to me. That was definitely better.

- Get out of here. – she whispered again and I grabbed my things, glancing at her for the last time before walking away.

**/**

_Bella's POV_

He would be the death of me. Had I just agreed to talk to him at the gym? Yes God, I did.

Edward glanced at me before leaving and I panted. Think straight Bella. He is a manwhore, not a nice guy, not even close to a gentleman.

_He had made you cum first, didn't he_? SHUT UP! Shut the fuck up you damn head! It didn't mattered that he made me cum first, that he held me gently and treated me like a lady yesterday, because that was all part of his little plan to seduce me. I knew he planned on doing that again, so I had to be very careful, because I knew I couldn't trust my body either.

The day at work passed faster than I wanted and every costumer was a mere ghost, since all of my focus was now in a new plan: _how to avoid Edward Cullen_. I knew I couldn't do this alone, but I had to try, my dignity was on the matter.

At the end of my shift I changed into my normal clothes and drove home with a million thoughts in my mind. To try to shut up my head I turned on the radio. Bad choice. Coincidentally or not, the music that was playing was none less than _You Are Always On My Mind_. Please God, end my misery, just kill me now. ARGH! I turned off the damn radio, not wanting to take the risk to change the station and find another stupid song about love.

I parked my car on my usual spot and went up to my apartment to change into the gym's clothes. I opened the door and dragged myself to my bedroom. The clothes I wore yesterday were still on the floor so I took my shirt and smelled it. His Hugo Boss scent was all over it. I tossed it to the floor angrily. _That asshole_. I knew which perfume he wore because unfortunately it was my favorite.

I took a quick shower and changed into a sloppy shirt and other leggings, shorter than the one I wore yesterday. I held my hair in a bun and gathered my stuff. I went out and decided it was better to walk than drive to the gym. Bad idea. A few blocks away from the gym I bumped into Edward. _Again._ Apparently he decided to walk to gym as well. Fate was a bitch.

**/**

_Edward's POV_

I decided to walk to the gym that morning and was hugely rewarded by the sight of my angel walking down the street a few blocks away from the gym. I made myself noticeable.

She sighed when she saw me and I smiled encouragingly. God was too good to me. I sped up my pace so I could join her and disappeared from her sight until she jumped when I held her waist with both hands.

- WHAT…! – she shouted before realizing it was me.

- Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. – I said with a grin.

- Whatever, Cullen. – she seemed angry.

I loved this face! I was walking side by side with her now. She raised her head to stare at me and frowned.

- Look… - she started and paused where she was.

I stopped too and paid attention.

- I know that what happened last night might have given you an idea of who I am, but I'm not like that, I don't sleep with the first guy that rubs his cock on my ass. – she said between teeth.

That was good, right? That meant she felt something for me, right?

I opened my mouth in protest but she didn't let me speak.

- No. I don't want to hear your excuses, I know you're a manwhore, just don't get me confused with your _ladies_. That was a mistake and it will never happen again, understood? – she spat at me.

I nodded simply and my heart fell to the floor. Yes, I had damaged her worse than I thought. Her idea of me was horrible and _I_ made that impression. I built the wrong image of myself just to get her to look at me and now she thinks I was playing with her feelings. GREAT!

She picked up her pace and walked as fast as she could away from me. I let her go and for a minute I didn't know if I could walk to gym anymore.

**/**

_Bella's POV_

I almost ran away from him. I had to end it, I had to make him understand that I wasn't some kind of slut that he can have whenever he wants. He was a rich, self-centered, spoiled and rude little boy and I needed to put him where he belonged.

When I got to the gym it was too early, but I started my exercises anyway. I struggled more than necessary with the equipment and I was tired before eight o'clock. Edward never showed up. I have to admit that I was feeling kinda guilty with the whole thing, but he deserved that "punch".

The rest of the night dragged itself slowly until the gym closed. I stayed, as always, to clean.

When everyone was out I changed into some old clothes I had in my locker and went upstairs to grab the stuff I needed. I remembered him walking down the stairs with his translucent white shirt that gave me a full view of his hard chest. That sent shivers through my body. I went down stair and started on the locker room, as usual.

- Bella. – I heard, like he was actually here.

I closed my eyes and aloud myself to stray out and remember when he bit my neck and told me to cum for him. I moaned lowly and opened my eyes again.

- Bella. – he called again and I began to worry that maybe I was going crazy when suddenly I felt a warm grip in my left shoulder.

**/**

_Edward's POV_

After ten I decided to go to the gym and talk to her. This couldn't stay like this. I drove there and parked on the corner of the street. When I got to the door, I was astonished to the sight of her robust ass pointing at me while she cleaned the floor. I pushed the door open, but she didn't seem to hear.

I walked to her and called her name. She closed her eyes for a moment and let out a low moan. I widened mine and parted my lips, feeling the nostalgia waking up inside of me. What was she doing?

She didn't raise her head and I called her again, walking closer to her. She moved her head, but didn't seem to hear me, so I touched her shoulder slightly.

- WHAT THE…? JESUS CHRIST! – she yelled at me while her face turned white and her eyes shot open.

I couldn't help the hysterical laugh that emerged from my throat and that only made her madder.

- Are you crazy? You know you could have killed me! – she spat at me throwing her tiny hands in the air.

All I wanted was to pull her closer and smash my mouth in hers.

- Sorry… - I said giggling.

- _Sorry_ doesn't fix it! – she stated.

I stopped laughing and looked her in the eyes, feeling my heart race and my palms starting to sweat.

- I know what can fix it. – I said smirking and walking closer to her.

She widened her eyes and put a hand in my chest, stopping me from getting closer.

**/**

_Bella's POV_

I almost peed in my pants! Fucking motherfucker! What was he doing here? Now he was hitting on me, again?

I stretched my arm and landed my right hand in his chest, stopping him from getting closer to me. I felt his hard muscles under my fingers and that didn't help me focus. He was too appealing to me.

- Don't come near me. – I warned him.

Like that would help. He stared at me and I felt his heart race under my palm. My heart mirrored his. His eyes were darker than yesterday and I felt my knees getting weaker every second.

- I'm telling you to get. The. Fuck. Away. From. Me. – I spelled under my breath.

He breathed heavily and raised his hand, landing it on top of mine.

- Do you feel this? – he asked me whispering.

Did he mean his heart? Or his amazing chest? I didn't answer and pulled my hand to escape his touch. That was too dangerous.

**/**

_Edward's POV_

I knew I could make her feel the same way I did, I knew the effect I had on her. My heart was hammering so loudly and I asked her if she could feel it. She didn't answer but I knew she could. Besides my heart, there was other thing throbbing in my body.

This chemistry between us was overwhelming and my lips ached for hers.

She pulled her hand away and I woke up from my trance. She wanted me, didn't she? I could feel she did.

- Please Bella… You can't deny what you're feeling right now. – I muttered.

She shook her head frenetically and narrowed her eyes, biting down on her lower lip.

- If you want me to get away from you, biting your lip is not the best option. – I joked.

She brushed her hair and opened her mouth in protest. I couldn't help myself and my body moved before I could notice, smashing her lips with mine.

**/**

**A/N: So, is it good? I'm dying to write the next chapter! Please, people, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OH MY GOD YOU GUYS! Really? I mean, the reviews were just AMAZING! Thank you all, so so much! I'm so excited! And **_**jpmoonlight**_**, I'm sorry hon, but your private messages are blocked! I just can't answer you! Y U NO ENABLE IT? LOL**

**Ps: on the last chapter they went to gym at NIGHT, not in the morning. Sorry ^^**

**I'm sorry for you guys that hate Bella, but this is my character and she has a reason to be bitchy, I promise she'll get better later on, just wait and see!  
Keep reading people, I promise I won't let you down!**

**/**

_Edward's POV_

I was on fire. My arms, my legs and my torso were pure flames of hunger. I needed her as I needed to breathe. She protested, pushing me without any force, punching my chest with her tiny fists, until she gave up.

I dug my fingers in her hair and pulled her closer, feeling her slim figure adjust to my heated body. Our mouths moved together and for a brief second I thought everything would be alright. That was when she broke the kiss and punched me in the face. I was surprised by the strength in her small fist and the increasing pain in my jaw.

- I told you to stay away from me! – she whispered, shaking.

I couldn't speak. My whole body froze while hers seemed like it would fall apart. She was trembling furiously, like a little kitty that thinks she can fight a Doberman.

I lowered my head, defeated.

- Get out. – she said with a firm tone, not looking at me.

- I don't care if you chose to hide your feelings from yourself, but I came here to talk to you and I'm not leaving until I do. – I responded in the same tone.

She deliberated for a minute.

- Talking to me doesn't involve gluing your mouth to mine. You can _speak_, if you want.

That was all I needed.

- Bella, I came here because I was really confused last night.

Her eyes narrowed and then she rolled them back into her head. She didn't believe me.

- Listen, Cullen, cut the crap. – she blurted out. – I'm actually not interested in your feelings.

- It's not about my feelings! It's about _this_. – I pointed to both of us.

- There is no "this". – she copied my motion.

- That's why I came here to talk to you. – I tried to explain.

She wouldn't listen. It was like she was blocking me, like she had a plug in her ear that wouldn't let me get to her.

- Ok, so you came here because you want some more fuck? – she said vulgarly.

- NO! I mean, I don't know! – I answered timidly, not knowing if she was actually interested in it.

She laughed sarcastically. I got mad.

- I didn't mean that way! – I threw my hands in the air. – God, why is it so hard to talk to you?

- Why is it so hard for you to understand that I'm not going to sleep with you again! – she answered with another question.

This was bad, we were fighting again and this was going nowhere. I know that last time our fight ended up in a very nice thing, but I felt like today was going to be different.

She felt deceived, cheated. She thought I was just fooling around, getting some. It wasn't like that at all but she wouldn't listen to me.

- Ok Cullen, here's the deal: you walk away right now and I'll pretend nothing happened, and you don't talk about it and don't try to be my friend.

That wasn't a good offer, but I think it was the only one I would get. I deliberated for a minute. She seemed impatient, biting down her lip again. Man, that made me crazy.

- How about this: I stay here, help you clean everything and then we can pretend nothing happened. _And_, I won't talk about it.

Ok, that was a lie. I couldn't pretend nothing happened! Last night meant the world to me!

She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists. I was making her angry. I sighed and turned around to walk away.

- Wait. – she said, still with her eyes closed.

I turned around again to face her.

- You… You can stay. – she said with difficulty, like she was reasoning with herself.

I smiled wide and stretched my hand to grab hers in a handshake. She looked down to my hand and bit her lip. GOD, WOMAN, STOP DOING THAT!

- Deal. – she said, stretching her arm and taking my hand.

We shook it once, then she let it go.

**/**

_Bella's POV_

I turned around to start cleaning again and bent over the floor. Ok, that was an awkward pose to make with his sharp eyes behind me. I sat up and handed him some rags.

- Take it. Start cleaning at the opposite side. – I demanded.

He didn't complain, taking tha rags and walking the other way.

I knew. I knew this was wrong, I knew I would end up in bed with him again. Ok, not _in bed_ really… I decided to give him a chance, to make peace.

My mouth was still swollen from the kiss and when he walked away I touched it slightly. Damn, he was a good kisser. My body was still a bit shaky and I had to control myself now. I had to be in control of the situation, because he would be here with me, just the two of us, in this empty gym.

He went upstairs first to change his clothes and I couldn't believe this was happening _again_. My head was spinning with his intoxicating smell. Why did he have to be so fucking appealing? Why did I have to be the "chosen one"? I mean, come on, it was clear that this was just a game to him, still I couldn't bring myself to deny my feelings, I couldn't bring my body to resist him. FUCK! Ok… I just need to separate my mind from my body, I just have to concentrate on the real things, the reasonable things… and then he came down the stairs wearing nothing but some stupid shorts.

MOTHERFUCKER!

The sight of Edward's bare chest made me gob. Of course I didn't let him see my gob, but still I was drooling. I know it's not like I never saw it, but he caught me by surprise and he knew I would react like this.

He passed me by with a smirk and I wanted to punch him in the face. GOD, why on earth did you let this creature want my naked body? I sighed. He would get it, I knew he would. He had all the weapons he needed to seduce me again, and a plus: his fucking bare chest.

I tried to look away and got back to the cleaning thing, but my body was pulling me the other way, to stare at him. I grabbed my head and squeezed it. Focus, stupid horny bitch! You'll not let this dangler seduce you.

My stupid eyes turned before I could control it and I caught a glimpse of his naked back, all muscled and defined. SHIT.

- Would you put some damn shirt on? – I asked, irritated.

He turned his head to look at me in confusion, but I just looked the other way, afraid that the eye contact would make it even worse.

- Why? – he asked deliberately, like my demand was somewhat stupid.

I could answer with the truth: because you're making me wet as hell and I can't give in. But that wouldn't help.

- Because you're cleaning, not sunbathing on the beach. – I blurted.

He smiled maliciously and stood up, walking in my direction.

No, no, no, no, no. This was bad. Walk back to your place, walk back to your place.

He leaned down and put both his hands on his hips, buffing his chest muscles.

- Am I bothering you? – he asked sensually, making the sexiest face ever.

- Not at all. – I squeaked back.

It didn't come out as I wanted, at all. His smile grew wider. Ok, ok, think!

I stood up too, passing him by and to the gym door. His eyes moved with me while he tried to understand what I was up to.

- Where you going? – he asked, frowning.

- It's none of your business. – I shot back and opened the gym's door, walking out.

**/**

_Edward's POV_

What now? Why she was constantly running away from me? I knew I was a douchebag, but I thought I wasn't _that_ disgusting.

Ok, so at least she let me stay. That was an improvement, wasn't it?

I shrugged and sat on the floor, next to her things. She just wouldn't give me a chance.

Suddenly she came back with two cans of soda. She stopped at my feet and handed one to me.

- Here, chill out. – she offered.

I took it and our fingers touched. She pulled away her hand without looking at me. I stared lamely at her.

/

Bella's POV

I went out to the only place that was still open, a convenience store close by, and bought two sodas. I had to cool of my body and his as well.

I hurried back and he was sitting on the floor, looking at nothing. I walked to him and handed his can telling him to chill out. When I stretched my hand he grabbed the can along with my hand, making our fingers touch. It sent an electric current through my entire arm. I panicked and pulled away.

Even if I felt like this around him, I knew it meant nothing, because Edward was just another stupid guy that would make me fall for him and then leave me as soon as he realizes it. That's why I had to concentrate. I couldn't let him screw with my life.

We drank the sodas and went back to cleaning. He never said anything, like promised.

It was past midnight when I gathered everything and went upstairs to put it away. Edward didn't follow me. I went down and made my way to the locker room, never looking back. I changed my clothes and walked to the lobby. Edward was gone.

I looked everywhere and there was no sign of him, except for on tiny piece of paper on the receptionist counter. I took it and opened.

_I went home. Thank you for letting me stay.  
Sleep tight.  
E._

I folded it back and put it in my bag. Ok, now he was creeping me out. The worst part was that I totally forgot I had to walk home tonight.

I locked the gym and walked as fast as I could all the way back home, searching in every dark place, afraid of anyone. When I got home I hurried in, passing through the doorman and to the elevator.

/

Edward's POV

When we were done I waited for her to go upstairs and I knew she wouldn't take long, so I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down some things. I knew I couldn't pressure her anymore. I cared too much for her to make her feel bad or uncomfortable around me. I knew that if I waited I wouldn't be able to control myself and I would probably kiss her again. I would give her time to know the real me and understand my true feelings.

I couldn't go home without making sure she was safe, so I hid in some bushes and waited for her to leave the gym. She did and I panicked when I remembered that she went to the gym by feet. Now she had to walk all the way back to her house, alone in the middle of the night. SHIT!

Without her noticing me I got into my car and followed her all the way to her building, watching every corner, every dark alley to make sure that she would be ok. I parked on the other side of the street and waited for her to get in. when she finally did I let out a sigh of relief.

Then I went home.

My house was too deserted and muzzy. All thoughts of her now made me sad instead of horny. From now on I had to be more careful about her feelings, because I knew it would be extremely hard to get that image she had of me out of her head.

I walked to the kitchen, leaving all the stuff I bought earlier today on the counter. Then I went upstairs, straight to my room. I threw myself on the bed and let images of her flood my head, falling asleep with her strawberry scent dancing on my nose.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bella's POV_

I opened my apartment's door and walked in stumbling on my feet. I couldn't help but think about his little note. What was the point of making me let him stay if he disappeared in the last second? I actually thought he was there to make something happen, but I guess I was wrong. Maybe he wasn't that much of a jackass. My mind was spinning again, trying to understand what was going on.

I walked to my kitchen and grabbed a cookie from the jar on top of my cabinet and leaned against the sink.

Edward was driving me crazy with his mind games. What was actually happening?

I finished three cookies and went to bed. Maybe tomorrow I could figure out what he was trying to do.

**/**

_Edward's POV_

I woke up from a foggy dream. Her stunning face hid behind red translucent curtains flushed through my mind and I opened my eyes to my empty bedroom. Oh, how I wish she was here, lying next to me. How I wish I could touch her face, brush my fingers through her lips.

I walked downstairs to my kitchen. Since I went to Wall Mart yesterday, today I had breakfast. I drank some coffee and ate toasted bread.

Thank god I was on my vacation from that awful job I had. Working with my father in his law firm wasn't the dream I had when I was a kid, but he made me do it. At least I made quite an amount of money. I couldn't complain about that.

I brushed my teeth and went downstairs again.

It was so hard to stay away from her. My body was aching already, needing her close. I needed to feel her warmth, her hands on me. I know I promised to myself I would stay away, give her some space, but my cock said otherwise. I needed to fuck her again, senselessly.

I walked to the cabinet under my flat TV to find my favorite DVD, the one that had a girl that looked just like Bella. Of course she wasn't beautiful, but she had some similarities.

I needed to jerk off or else I would go to Wall Mart and fuck her over her cash desk.

I put the DVD on and the lady appears, driving some car. She gets in her apartment's garage and pulls over her parking space. Suddenly a stranger opens the passenger's door and rip off all of her clothes. I picture myself doing the same to my Bella and my cock is aching so bad I can't help but stroke it fast. Then she screams but he shuts her up with a crushing kiss, making her moan loudly. I listen to Bella's moan and I groan at her face in my head. The stranger picks the lady up and unbuttons his pants, thrusting inside of her so fast she gasps. I feel Bella's wetness around me and howl at her wet folds in my fantasy. The lady screams and growls while the strange thrust inside of her roughly. I whimper and thrust in my own hand, pretending it's Bella's wet core. The lady whimpers and screams one last time before cuming in the stranger's cock. He cums right after her, decreasing intensity and I cum on my stomach, shaking and breathless.

I turn off the TV and clean myself, before realizing I had to do this, with the real Bella. I had to take her in her car, just like this.

My head spun and I couldn't concentrate. I felt wobbly. Today, after her shift, I would pay her a visit. I fell back in my couch and slept over thoughts of my new fantasy.

**/**

_Bella's POV_

I jumped from my bed when I opened my eyes and saw my alarm clock turned off. FUCK! I checked my wrist watch and realized I was late for work! I rushed to the bathroom and brushed my teeth fast, running downstairs and swallowing a granola bar. I grabbed my keys and drove like a maniac over Wall Mart. Getting there I was petrified to see the doors opening, so I rushed to my locker room and changed into my uniform quickly.

How I wish I could go back to bed again. Every day was like this. I woke up, I made my hygiene routine and came here to work my ass off for a couple of bucks. That's how lame my life was.

I sat on my cash desk and worked like a real zombie all day, except for the times a silver Volvo parked on the parking lot outside, then I would jump in my seat. As much as I disliked him, he made me really nervous. Edward didn't come today.

How could I be waiting for him to come over? This was ridiculous. No, I wasn't waiting, I was just afraid he might show up and make me lose my job. That's it.

When my shift finally ended I dragged myself to the locker room again and changed into my normal clothes. Thanks God my vacation was close. Only two days later.

I drove back home pretty calm, wondering if I could skip gym today. I knew I had to clean it later, but I didn't actually needed to exercise, did I?

When I got home I almost smashed my car into a tree when I saw Edward standing at my building's gate. How did he know where I lived? I slowed down and cranked up the gate to park my car, I waved to the doorman so he would let Edward in. Edward followed my car until I stopped. He stood there for a minute. When he noticed I wasn't going to get out of my car, he opened the passenger's door and sat beside me.

I was staring at the wall in front of me, when he sighed.

- What are you doing here? – I asked nervously.

I could feel his eyes on me, burning my cheeks, begging for attention.

Slowly I moved my head to look at him and he smiled when I did.

- I couldn't wait until gym. – he said in a velvet voice, so serious I got a bit scared.

What he meant? He was waiting for what?

I clenched my hands in fists and sighed.

- What do you want? – I asked again, between teeth, moving my head back to stare at the wall.

He moved so fast I couldn't see or understand what was happening. When I realized I was sitting on top of him, with his large hands clung to my waist and his lips pressed tenderly against mine. I tried to move my hands to push him, to escape his soft embrace but I couldn't move, I couldn't pull away from his warm hands and his plumped lips that were now making its way to my jawline. I closed my eyes automatically when I felt his mouth brush down my neck. His hands were now caressing the small of my back, going up and down, never leaving my body.

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't focus. It was like he had me under a spell. Without my command, my hands were pulling his hair and I was whimpering already.

- Stop… - I breathed, kissing his forehead while he pushed my boobs together and licked the crack.

I moaned and he became hungrier, squeezing me tightly and raising his head to bite my earlobe.

- I know you want this, I can feel the way your body moves with mine. Like magnets. – he whispered on my ear and kissed the hollow of my throat.

I opened my mouth and squeezed my eyes shut, moaning senselessly.

He grabbed my wrists and pinned them down at the passenger seat, stopping me from move or touch him.

I opened my eyes to stare at his face, marveled with the new expression he had. One I never saw before. His eyes were melted onyx, he looked at me like I belonged to him, like I was a pray and he was the hunter.

- You are _mine_, understand? – he said dominantly, analyzing every inch of my body.

I was hypnotized. All I could do was nod. My heart raced like I had just run a marathon. He let go of my wrists and dug his finger in my ass, pulling me closer to him and pressing my damp center to his bulge.

I groaned and he ripped off my blouse. I had no time to think of any consequences, so I ripped his as well. The sight of his bare chest always made me dribble.

He lifted me and unbuttoned my pants, shoving them off so quickly I thought I would fall back. He supported my weight and held me tight so I wouldn't.

I moved my hands to unbutton his pants too but he grabbed them and pinned them down again.

- You don't get to take my pants off today. I'm in charge here. You ripped my shirt off because you caught me by surprise. That's not going to happen again. – he stammered in a firm tone.

I was soaking wet and loving this new version of him. So sweet and so bossy at the same time.

I stared into his eyes and felt my stomach tighten. He pulled me close again, licking my neck and moving down to the crack of my breasts. When he licked one of my boobs I whimpered and in one quick movement my bra was gone.

He was so fast! I felt my boobs bounce in his face while he took my left one, sucking it hard into his mouth and with his other hand he pinched my right nipple.

I growled and whimpered. I wanted to touch him, to rip his pants off and suck that thick cock that made me crazy.

He wouldn't let me do it. I was his pray and he was eating me up. God, I know I would probably regret this in a few minutes but his touch, his lips, his scent, his cock… was too good to be true.

He raised me again and unbuttoned his pants, shoving them off as well.

We were only in our underwear and he was rubbing me against his throbbing erection. This was too much. I was whimpering frenetically when he finally took my panties off.

- Stand up, on your knees. – he ordered and I did.

He licked all the way down my belly and to my pelvic bone, making me shiver. Then he looked me in the eyes while he inserted two of his fingers inside of me.

I howled when he began to move, sliding it in and out, rubbing all the right spots.

I threw my head back and squeezed my eyes shut. He grabbed my hair and pulled it up, moving my head to the previous position.

- I want you to look at me while I fuck you with my fingers. – he ordered again.

I nodded and felt my walls tighten around him. I struggled to keep my eyes open but the mere sight of his crooked smile made me cum. I trembled and panted.

He pulled out his finger, taking it to his mouth and sucking them.

I almost came again.

I was completely naked, inside my car, on my apartment's garage, being finger fucked by the hottest man I ever met. God, how I would regret this.

He held me up while he removed his boxers and let his boner sprang free. It was heaven. I stared at it, like a dog stares to a baked chicken.

He giggled and dug his fingers to my hair again, pulling me down to brush his cock on my pussy.

I went crazy, moving my hips roughly against his.

He grabbed me by the waist and stopped me from moving.

- Shhh. I said you can't do anything to me. Stop moving right now.

I obeyed with difficulty, whimpering slightly.

He raised me by my hips and placed his cock at my entrance.

I was throbbing and shaking, forcing myself down to wrap myself around him. He held me tight in place and didn't move.

- You want it? – he asked with a husky voice.

I didn't answer, simply forcing myself down again.

- If you want it so bad you'll have to beg for it. – he stated with his crooked smile back on his face.

I couldn't do that. I needed him to fill me up, but I couldn't ask for that. Yesterday I made the hugest effort to pull away from his kiss, to prove my point. I told him this was never going to happen again and now I had to beg? I couldn't do it.

He slid in just the tip, stopping midway and all the thoughts of resistance were gone.

- Please, Edward. PLEASE! Fuck me! – I cried and he slid all the rest in.

I gasped and threw my head back. He groaned loudly, pinning me down by my hips, forcing me to adjust to him.

My mind was haze and it felt like I was always meant to be with him like this. Like our bodies were made to be together, to fit each other perfectly.

I let this feeling flood my mind and suddenly I realized the most frightening thing. I was inexplicably in love with Edward. My heart beat loudly as I understood all the feelings that tormented me for so long. All the hate, all the denial, everything was part of _this_…

He began to thrust and I was pulled out of those thoughts. The feeling of his thick length pressing the sweetest spot overwhelmed everything else. I clung to his hair and screamed like a crazy woman.

/

Edward's POV

My fantasy was now satisfied. She clung to my hair and I wanted to scream how much I loved her, how much I wanted her to be mine. Instead I thrust roughly, making her cry out my name.

She had thrown her head back and I felt my release close.

- Look at me. – I ordered loudly.

She shifted her head and stared at my eyes lustfully.

I panted and she shivered.

- I'm… going…to…fuck…you…senselessly. – I said between thrusts.

She jumped with my jerks and threw her head back again, squeaking every time. Then I fastened the jerks, making her scream my name. oh God, how I loved to hear she scream my name.

- Come on, you want to cum? – I asked her, vulgarly.

She shook her head positively, moaning loudly.

- Then beg me again. – I ordered one more time.

I was loving to be the dominant. She seemed to be enjoy this as much.

- Please Edw… - she began to plead, but stopped midway when I thrust rudely.

- Beg me, baby. – I whispered, feeling my balls tighten.

- I'm… please… please, _baby_. – she begged and I widened my eyes to the word.

Did she just call me baby?

There was no time to think when I felt her walls tighten around me and then I was gone. She trembled and panted as I decreased the intensity of my whimpers, cuming hard inside of her.

**/**

_Bella's POV_

I couldn't bring myself to say the words, he felt so good inside of me and all I wanted was to cum with him.

He asked me again and I squeaked out something. Then I felt my walls tighten around him and I was done. He came right after me, making me tremble and pant. Then he decreased intensity, still cuming, and pulled my head to meet his lips.

He kissed me tenderly and moaned lowly in my mouth. I brushed the back of my hand in his cheeks.

He whispered something unintelligible and I landed my head in his shoulder. Too tired to move. Then he moved my hair to the side and planted on soft kiss on my shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bella's POV_

I moved to take him out of me and he flinched. I sat back on the driver's seat, gathering my clothes and beginning to dress them up again. Edward did the same and sighed.

I closed my eyes, remembering that feeling when he filled me up. I felt my stomach twitch and suddenly I was hyperventilating.

Calm down, Bella. You're NOT telling him about this. You don't know how he feels about you. What if he's playing you so well that you can't tell the difference? Get your shit together Bella!

I panted and controlled my breathing. Edward didn't say anything. I guess he thought I was panicking again. That wasn't entirely a lie.

This was so new to me, and so old at the same time. New because I only realized this feeling growing stronger a few minutes ago and old because I had been in love with him since the first time we met. Admitting that was so soothing that I sighed too.

Edward leaned closer to me and buried his face in my neck.

- Can we talk now? – he whispered smiling.

I glanced at the clock and it was almost seven pm. I shifted and his head fell to the seat.

- I'm sorry, it's just that I'm late for the gym. – I answered trying to get him up.

He complained with a low moan.

- Nooo… Call in sick or something. – he said, pulling me back to kiss him.

Our lips touched for a few seconds and then I started the engine. He jumped where he was and covered his ears with his hands.

- Do you want a ride home? – I asked smiling.

He smiled wider and nodded.

I left the building in my regular clothes, not wanting to waste any time on getting upstairs and change.

He explained to me how to get to his house and I drove him there.

- I'll see you soon. We'll talk. – he said leaving my car and closing the door behind him.

I watched as he grabbed his keys and waved at me before I left.

**/**

_Edward's POV_

I opened the door to my house and threw myself on the couch, smiling like an idiot.

- _Heaven… I'm in heaven__! __And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak. And I seem to find the happiness I seek, when we're out together dancing cheek to cheek_. – I sang it so loud that for a moment I thought the neighbor would kick my door open and stuck a cork down my throat.

I couldn't care less right now!

God, I could be in heaven if the condition was extreme happiness. FINALLY! Finally I convinced her that we should be together. Ok, I might not be that smart, because I actually said nothing to her about us being together, but I felt a difference in her ways, her expressions, her kisses. She was a different person. For fuck sake, she even begged me to fuck her.

I kept smiling until my cheeks were hurting. I put both my arms behind my head and daydreamed.

Today was the best day of my life so far.

**/**

_Bella's POV_

I drove home lightheaded. I haven't felt this good in so long… Maybe it was time to let my heart rest. I have been fighting this since I first saw him. I remember when I got to gym one day, my first day, and I saw him. Sparkles flew in the air like it was raining glitter. I passed by and pretended I didn't see him. He moved his head as I went. My heart raced in my chest and as the night dragged itself I watched him when he wasn't looking, analyzing his features.

Edward was the most beautiful creature God ever made.

The days passed and I began to notice his behavior towards the girls around me. He flirted with everyone one of them and it made me kinda jealous. Of course I knew he wasn't mine so I had to pretend I didn't care. That was so hard. Seeing the way he leaned closer those girls, the way he looked at them… I began to feel angry. After sometime I just didn't know why I liked him in the first place.

Edward ignored me like I was a tiny mouse that passed under his giant paws. Maybe it was because every girl there was rich and fabulous, just like him, and I was some poor stupid one. Did he just care about money? I began to feel the hate grow in my chest as I observed day after day the way he deceived them, the way he manipulated them to fall for him.

I often heard the girls talking. _Oh, he is so gorgeous, I wanna kiss him so bad! Oh, he haven't asked me out yet, but I think he will pretty soon! _And then they were all disillusioned. He gave his attention only for a few days and never asked them out. Maybe he was just screwing them after gym.

Even hating him I always felt aroused when he was close. His toned body, his jawline, his green eyes… Oh God, all I wanted was to drown in those emerald pools. But he never gave me a chance.

When, one day, he decided to talk to me. I was surprised and outraged at the same time. And we stayed after the gym closed to clean everything. And then, suddenly he wanted me too.

I swear I though he was joking, but his erection made it pretty clear. I wanted him so bad that I let those feelings of naughtiness flood me and forgot about everything else.

Only a few minutes later, when the orgasm haze was gone was that I realized what had happened and I panicked.

But now… he insisted so much in being with me again. He tried to talk to me, but I was too afraid of letting him in. Now I think we can discuss this, maybe he will ask me out.

Was I different in any way? Did he really do those things… just to me?

I went home just to grab some clothes and soon I was heading to the gym again.

When I got there I noticed that Edward hadn't come yet, so I walked to the locker room and changed.

On my way back I started my routine on the exercises. Twenty minutes passed and I was becoming a little worried. Edward hadn't showed up yet. I was losing my focus again, imagining that maybe he gave up. Maybe I was going to be just one of his girls. Dazzled by him, screwed by him and abandoned like a dog.

- Hey, Bella! – I hear a husky voice call out.

It wasn't Edward's, so I moved my head to see Jacob, one of the gym's members walking to me. He a good looking guy, toned as everyone around here. He had a russet skin and dark eyes and hair. Nothing much, but he was really likable.

- Hey, Jake.

He smiled at me and I blushed. Jacob had the greatest smile ever.

- So, I haven't seen you around much. – I asked him.

- Yeah, I was on a road trip with some friends. – he answered leaning closer to me.

- That's really nice!

It was easy talking to Jacob, it felt natural. It wasn't typical of me to start a conversation, especially with boys.

- Yeah, I mean, we went hiking!

He smiled again, passing his finger through his hair.

- Oh my God! I'm not such a big fan of adventures, but it seems really great.

- Yeah, yeah. It was.

I was on the treadmill now and he was standing next to me. I kept glancing at the door, waiting for Edward to show up.

- Are you… waiting for someone? – he asked, glancing at the door too.

- Ahm… No. I was just watching… people passing by. – I lied.

He raised one eyebrow and stared at me. I was a terrible liar.

- So, where'd you guys do all this stuff? – I asked, trying to get his mind off of my business.

- Well, we went to Mountain Washington, NH. It's actually pretty cold up there, with a 231 mph blast. It's the highest wind gust ever recorded on the earth's surface. Especially now, in the winter, the temperature goes to -40° F at the least. The weather there is unpredictable. It is a pretty risky trip. – he grinned and kept talking about it for what seemed like forever.

It worked. Massaging his ego was the best way of diverting the subject. I had my mind somewhere else.

I checked the watch again. Thirty minutes and he wasn't here. I was getting pretty upset.

- So, that's why we had to take him to the hospital, but aside for those things, it was an amazing trip. – he finished, still smiling.

I simply nodded and smiled, like I cared. Jacob stared out on a different subject, which I couldn't pay much attention either.

Suddenly I felt his grip on my waist. O moved my head instantly to look at his large hand pinning me down, squeezing my bare flesh.

- So, what do you think? – his eyes seemed like they were on fire.

Jacob leaned even closer now, like he would whisper something on my ear, invading my personal space.

Then I looked the other way and he let go of me.

**/**

_Edward's POV_

I got up the couch and went upstairs to take a shower. My beloved tub was waiting for me. I shoved my clothes to the floor and turned the tub on, stepping in slowly.

Oh God… did I really deserved all this? I touched every part of my body, remembering this afternoon and giggling. When I was done I dried myself and changed into gym clothes.

I went downstairs and made myself a little snack. Fucking her like that made me really hungry. _Fucking her_… it gave me every possible good feeling a man could have towards a woman. I was in paradise.

I ate a tuna sandwich and lied down on my couch again, spreading my legs and arms, chewing slowly the sandwich like it was a piece of gum.

When I looked to my watch it was past 8h20 pm and I jumped out of the sofa, running through the door and to my car. I drove fast to the gym, getting there at 8h30 pm.

Shit, Bella would kill me! I promised her we would talk, and now I get here thirty minutes late? What kind of asshole am I?

I parked my car in the corner of the gym, locking it up and speeding my pace to the gym's door.

I opened it and my whole body shivered with disgust when I saw fucking Jacob Black's stupid hands clung to Bella's waist. My wish was to fly over there an rip his head off, but then I saw Bella's blush and it was too much.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, so I know some of you are disappointed with my fic, but I have the plot in mind and I can assure you that it gets better. You'll just have to wait, because I can't write a story that has only good things in it, it has to be some drama and angst as well. I hope you'll give it a chance, and if you don't, well, that's just too bad. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**/**

_Edward's POV_

All kinds of thoughts ran trhough my head. _Was she interested in him? Was she joking? Was she trying to pay back the times I flirted with other girls?_

I couldn't breathe, so I ran away before she could see me, leaving behind my heart in her hands.

Bella couldn't be interested in that jackass… I wouldn't let that happen. She was mine… she… she wasn't.

I drove home dizzy. It was like she had stabbed me in the guts and I was bleeding everywhere. That… That fucking girl! What was that? She fucked me and now she wanted to try something different? I bet that sucker couldn't do to her half of what I could. I punched the steering wheel. FUCK!

I got home so pissed that I kicked my door open, hitting the doors of my kitchen's cabinet, throwing on the floor everything that was in my sight. ARGH! I wanted to punch him! Kick him in the balls!

Calm down, Edward. Maybe it was nothing, maybe they were just talking. Yeah, with their hands glued to each other's bodies! CRAP! I needed to do something, distract myself from that stupid image in my head.

I went upstairs to my room and grabbed my IPod, selecting Claire de Lune, Debussy and plugging it to my ear, increasing the volume at its highest. My head was aching to the point of nausea. I lay down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. _Jacob's hands squeezing her creamy skin._ ARGH! Stop thinking about that!

I rolled my body to the left and stared at the wall beside my bed. The melody was now slowly flooding my mind and I fell asleep to its sweet notes.

**/**

_Bella's POV_

Jacob leaned closer and I shifted my head to the opposite side, leaning the farthest away from him.

- So? Aren't you going to give me some answer? – he whispered.

Answer to what? He's been talking to me since I came to gym, but I couldn't pay attention to any word he said. Edward hadn't come yet. I was beginning to feel that twist in my gut. What if everything he said was a lie?

- Hey. – Jacob said, snapping his fingers in front of me.

I blinked twice and turned my head to look at him, confused.

- I'm sorry, what? – I blurted.

- I was asking if you wanted to go out on a date with me? – it sounded like a question.

- Oh… - I was speechless.

Now wasn't the time for him to ask me something like that. That was Edward's job. I was waiting for _him_ to ask me that.

Jacob was still staring at me, waiting for an answer I couldn't give.

- Sorry, Jake…I was… I can't. – I muttered like an idiot.

He wasn't to blame. Maybe I should go out with him. Maybe I was being stupid in thinking Edward would actually ask me out, or even come here today.

His eyes fell to the floor.

- That… That's ok. I guess. – he mumbled sadly.

- I'm really sorry, it's just that I…

- I know. – he said raising his head to smile weakly at me.

What he knew? He knew about me and Edward? That couldn't possibly be true.

My mouth fell open and I think I whitened, because he got this worried expression.

- No, I mean… I can see what's going on between you and Cullen. Everyone can. – he stated like it was obvious.

I guess I got even whiter and he laughed at me.

How the hell did everyone know about us?

- It's just the way you look at each other. But that's fine, everyone knows he's a douche, so I thought you knew as well. – he answered my mute question.

- I do. – I whispered to myself. He didn't hear me.

- Someday you'll see it too.

Jacob left, walking to the second floor of the gym. I just stood there, absorbing his words. _Everyone can see it_. I didn't understand. Did anyone see us here, doing… that can't be! What he meant about that?

I checked my watch nervously again. That motherfucker. He was a douche, wasn't he?

I turned off the treadmill and walked upstairs too, to the yoga class, trying to get something out of Jacob's head.

- Good evening everyone! Grab your mat and let's get started! – the teacher said.

I grabbed a mat the no one was using and went to sit next to Jacob.

- Hey. I didn't know you did yoga. – he observed.

- Yeah, I do. Sometimes. – I answered lamely.

That was a lie, I never did yoga classes.

- So… what was that about me and Cullen, again? – I asked deliberately.

- Oh, it's just that people see the two of you together. They see the way you look at each other, the way you move. It's like you are magnets.

I widened my eyes and stumbled back, adjusting my body to copy the position the teacher was doing.

Jacob grinned and shook his head.

- What? You can't see it? – he asked a bit upset.

- Definitely no. – I said finally.

He widened his eyes and they had a different glow now.

- Well, Cullen obviously has a crush on you. But do _you_ have a crush on him? – he asked timidly.

I shook my head slightly to organize my thoughts, but he took it as a _no _and smiled.

Wait a minute. Cullen had a crush on me? Since when? How come I never saw it? How come everyone else did? I was staring at the blue mat under my knees when I hear footsteps coming my direction.

- Miss, Swan?

The voice was recognizable. The teacher cocked her head to look at me and I raised mine, embarrassed.

- You know you're doing it wrong, don't you? – she pointed to me, explaining the position I was.

- Oh, sorry. – I blushed.

Jacob stifled a laugh and I lowered my head again, feeling stupid like a five-year-old.

- So, you don't like him? – he asked again, making sure my previous nod was valid.

I shook my head again, this time with willingly.

No one could ever know how I felt about Edward. Even if he felt the same way, which, by now, I wasn't so sure he did.

- So… why didn't you want to go on a date with me? I'm not your type? – he asked, giggling.

I smiled embarrassed by his perseverance. Jacob was the kind of guy that never gives up.

- It's just that I'm working the whole day, and then I come here at night, so I get really tired. – I gave a lame excuse.

- What about your weekends? – he persisted.

- Well, I read a lot and I use the rest of the time to do stuff I can't during the week, so… yeah.

He shook his head, still smiling. I would have to do better than that if I wanted him to think I didn't love Edward.

The stupid yoga class only made me angrier. I was clumsy enough just walking down the street, now, picture me trying to do some yoga positions. I fell several times, until the class ended. I was glad I hadn't broken anything, at least.

Jacob followed me downstairs and the gym was about to close.

- So, do you want a ride home? – he asked, courteously.

I remembered when I asked Edward the same thing.

- No, I'm good. Thank you. – I answered walking away before he could say something else.

Jacob left the gym along with everyone else. I was finally alone. Well, finally wasn't the right word. Actually being alone right now wasn't the right _thing_.

I jumped every time I heard a car parking down the street. But it wasn't him. Edward never came to gym. I cleaned everything like always waiting… still hoping, but he never showed.

Later that night I went home pretty upset with myself. How could I believe that he was actually interested in me? Yeah, I know Jacob said everyone could see it, but then why he didn't come today? What could have happened for him to never call me or just text me?

I got home and dragged myself to the elevator. I walked in and leaned against the cold mirror, feeling my body so tired I could sleep right there.

When I got to my apartment I opened the door and walked to the kitchen to eat something. I had nothing. Great, tomorrow I would have to buy something in that stupid supermarket I worked for.

I crawled to my bedroom and climbed on my bed, spreading my legs and arms. I fell asleep in the clothes I was wearing, not caring about that at all.


	9. Chapter 9

_Edward's POV_

I woke up feeling bruised, like a truck had just run me over. I had a headache the size of Africa. My body was stiff, tense, like I hadn't been sleeping all night. The plugs I slept on were on the floor along with my IPod, and sometime during the night I had undressed myself.

I got up slowly, brushing my hair with my fingers and putting on clean clothes. I walked to the bathroom and washed my face. The water was cold enough to make me shiver. Suddenly I saw it again: _his hands gripping down on her waist, her blush, his smile._ My finger clung to the sink and for a minute I thought I could break it. I let out a groan that echoed through the entire house.

My god, how could I walk away from there? My reasonableness seemed vanished now. If I was standing there today, I would have ripped his head off, for sure.

I went downstairs to my kitchen and made myself breakfast. Today would be one of those days.

**/**

_Bella's POV_

I woke up feeling even more tired than when I went to sleep. My arms and legs seemed to weight three hundred pounds. I felt heavy and incapable of moving. Slowly I moved my head to the right to stare at my bedroom's door.

I just wish he would walk in here and tell me everything is ok. I wouldn't call him. Not after yesterday's disappearance.

I got out of my bed and dragged myself to the bathroom. I needed a nice warm shower or I wouldn't be able to get through this day.

After my bath I went to my kitchen and had a lame breakfast. Yes, I was lazy like that. At least today was my day off of work.

All I really wanted was to go back to bed and sleep through the whole day. I wanted to turn off my cell and be exiled from all human contact and social interaction. And that's what I did. I changed into my pjs again and threw myself on the bed. I closed my eyes and let the unconsciousness drown me. Screw the world. I couldn't handle people today.

-x-

I slept over six hours in the morning, waking up at 3pm. My weariness was pretty much the same. Except that now I also had a stomachache. I needed to eat something. I crawled back to my kitchen and checked the clock. It was too early for pizza. Great, I would have to make myself something to eat.

**/**

_Edward's POV_

I spent the whole morning and part of the afternoon watching movies and eating junk food, trying to divert my thoughts from her. It worked most of the time.

Finally I got off the couch around 4pm and decided to go for a walk. I changed into better clothes and grabbed my house keys.

I walked for a few minutes, trying not to look around me, not to look _for her_. Bella was forever in my thoughts since that first day and I always allowed myself to immerse at those feelings and let it all flood me. Today I couldn't do that. I couldn't even begin to remember that scene.

I sped up my pace and walked nervously, unwittingly.

**/**

_Bella's POV_

After my late lunch I decided to drive around, to stretch my legs a bit. I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing right now. Was he thinking of me?

I changed into normal clothes and grabbed my car keys, walking to the elevator and stepping inside of it. I got to the garage and ran to my car, anxiously. If I could just see him… no, but I couldn't go to his house… it would be too… nosy.

I got out of the garage and drove for a few minutes, making my way to Wall Mart and back home, driving around the neighborhood. Maybe I could just pass in front of it… Just pass by his house and peer through his windows to see if he was there. After all he owned me an explanation.

I drove there slowly, watching carefully if he wasn't outside. That's when I saw him walking back to his house. I widened my eyes and decided to pool over.

**/**

_Edward's POV_

I was walking back to my house when suddenly I saw her car pooling over next to me. What was she doing here? Had she seen me yesterday and she came to apologize?

- Hey. – she called from inside her car.

I pretended I hadn't seen her and continued to walk.

She opened the driver's door and stepped out of the car, walking my way.

- Hey. – she called again.

I turned my head slowly, concentrating in the hate I was feeling this morning. No, she wouldn't get away with that. I couldn't let her perfect face distract me from me purpose.

- Hey. – I said shortly.

She looked at me a little annoyed, like she was waiting for me to say something.

- So… what happened? – she asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

- What do you mean?

- Well, you were supposed to pass at the gym yesterday so we could talk. – she pointed out like it was obvious.

So she hadn't seen me.

- I did. – I answered coldly.

She creased her brow and uncrossed her arms.

- No, you didn't. – she blurted at me.

- Yes. I did. – I answered with a firm tone.

She winced and shook her head, closing her eyes and opening them again. She seemed pretty annoyed.

- No, you didn't. I was there the whole time, wai… - she stopped mid-sentence.

She blushed and looked away.

- I passed there, I just decided not to stay. – I said in an emotionless voice, looking away from her as well.

She turned her head to stare at me. I could feel her eyes on me, burning with questions.

- So, that's it? – she asked in a weak voice.

I couldn't help but look at her again, worried. Had I made her cry?

- What do you mean? – I asked, looking her in the eyes.

She looked to the floor when she answered.

- You're not… interested anymore?

Then she blushed a deep crimson. She looked absolutely beautiful this way. I couldn't believe she was admitting her disappointment in my disdain. If she only knew how much I wanted her.

- That's not what I was saying. – I shot back annoyed.

She looked confused now.

- I… - focus Edward, she was face to face with that troll – It appeared to me that _you_ were no longer interested. Since you had a pair of russet hands clung to your waist yesterday.

That was enough to enrage both of us. The image flashed before my eyes and all my anger was back. She seemed as angry as I was. I just didn't know why.

- You… - she started, throwing her hands in the air and clenching her teeth. – ARGH! That wasn't what you're thinking! He was… We didn't…

She struggled with words I know were lies. I know Jacob Black had a particular interest on her but she never gave any attention to him, except for yesterday. Bella wasn't the kind of girl that let men touch her like that. I knew something was going on.

- Come on Swan, cut the crap. I saw you two there. Don't try to make up excuses for it. I just thought you weren't like this. – I spat the words with disgust.

She seemed outraged now.

- How you dare tell me I'm some kind of slut? You're the manwhore, not me! – she shouted walking closer to me.

I was torn between walking away or kissing her. The first one won. I turned my back at her and started to walk away.

She grabbed my arm with her tiny hands and pinned me down where I was.

- I'm talking to you, you asswhole! – she yelled at me.

I grabbed her wrist, pulling my arm away, and held it tightly in my hand.

- I'm not interested anymore. If you want to be with that moron, than you have my blessing. – I whispered looking in her eyes, inches from her face.

She was shaking. I couldn't tell if she was irritated or horny. Our discussions always led us to sex. It would be a wonderful way of solving this. But no. she had to be punished for what she did. I wouldn't let this go so easily.

- I… I don't want to be with him. – she muttered, lowering her eyes.

- Why did you let him touch you like that? – I asked furiously.

She shook her head.

- I didn't. He was asking me out but I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying and when I realized what he was doing I dodged out and walked away. If you had stayed long enough you would've seen it.

I looked at her one more time before letting go of her wrist. This was turning me on too much. I stepped back and breathed in to clear my thoughts.

Her explanation didn't change anything. That dickhead had touched her and I had to show her it was unacceptable.

- Well then, Swan… I guess you need to make it clear to people when you don't want them to do things to you.

I pressed my lips together forming a fine line. She looked sad, but I couldn't regret my decisions. She needed to know that no one could touch her like that. Not anymore. She belonged to me.

She turned her back and walked to her car, opening the door and stepping in.

- Bye. – I said while she started the engine and drove away.

My heart was as hurt as her was, but right now I couldn't let she see it. I was being a douchebag, I know, but I wanted to show her that she was the one for me and she couldn't be out there looking for other man and letting them touch her like Jacob did.

Today she would think about it and tomorrow we could talk again.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the miss-spelling thing. I write this so fast, trying to put all of my thoughts in it and I end up screwing everything. Thanks for reading, and don't hate Edward, he's just a little possessive… They will get along later.**

**/**

_Bella's POV_

He really thought I would choose Jacob Black over him? He was rather going crazy or blind with jealousy. I couldn't understand the way his feelings worked. Edward's mood swings were giving me a headache. He was driving me insane. What was that rudeness all about? Now he owned me? I don't think so.

I drove back home furiously, swallowing the lump in my throat that grew larger every minute I thought about his horrible words. Could I forgive him this time?

I got home and went up to my apartment. Opening the door I wandered around, brushing my finger through my hair and clenching my teeth. This was devastating and at the same time so predictable. He was always like this, it was the way his mind worked. Edward needed to be in control of the situation e-v-e-r-y-t-i-m-e.

I grabbed the remote and threw myself on the couch, turning the TV on. It's not like I was really watching it. My eyes could be staring at the flat screen, but my mind was traveling to Edward's piercing eyes and full lips. This was walking to unhealthiness. Even when he was screaming at me all I could think of was his grip on my wrist, the way my skin burned under his touch, the heat that was emanating from his body. He was so close to me. His melted emerald eyes staring at me. God, I was beyond craziness, this was a serious mental issue.

I shivered and shook my head to clear my thoughts.

Calm down Bella. Tomorrow you'll talk to him and make him see what he gets when he treats you like shit.

**/**

_Edward's POV_

She had me completely mesmerized by her warm heart. Even after I yelled at her she continued there, looking guilty at me, apologizing with her eyes. I wanted to take her in my arms and tell her that I was sorry, that I was being a jackass, I didn't mean to yell and everything would be ok. But my anger made me proud and obnoxious. Of course I would regret it. I was regretting it right now.

I got in my house and to the music room. I couldn't call her. She would never talk to me again. All I wanted was show her that any other man could touch her. I wanted to punish her with my words. Of course my cock wanted to punish her in a very different way, but I whipped that thought. This wasn't her fault at all and I knew this. I was being a dickhead. Leaving old habits was harder than I thought. I had to clear my head and understand that Bella was different, that she meant the world to me and I couldn't be a horrible bastard to her ever again.

I sat in front of my piano and slid my fingers through every key. Today was a good day to play her music, it was like a wordless apology.

I started out with her lullaby. The sweet notes dancing in my ears, bringing me images of her face. I accented the notes and the melody grew more defined. I eased it again, dragging lulls.

The music changed into my second favorite: Claire de Lune. I played and closed my eyes. Maybe I could play to her and say that I was sorry through these simple notes.

No. I had to see her. I had to be face to face with her again, to apologize, to make her feel loved again.

**/**

_Bella's POV_

I woke up with the remote landed on my stomach and a high-pitched metallic sound in my ears. The TV was still on and I had fallen asleep in the couch. My whole body hurt. I slept in an awkward position through the whole night which only contributed to get me stiff and sore. I jumped out of the couch when I remembered I had to work today.

I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth as fast as I could, splashing water all over the sink and floor. I washed my face and didn't even bother to dry it. Walking back to my bedroom I changed into clean clothes, sticking my finger in my hair and shaking it to make it look better. I didn't have time to shower. My car's keys were already in my hands when I rushed downstairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator. I got to my car and drove to Wall Mart like I was driving to save my own life.

When I got there thankfully the doors were beginning to open and I ran in before my boss could see me. Believe me, being seen getting to work with thirty minutes of delay by the greedy boss I had was the nicest part of my day.

I half ran to my locker room and changed into my stupid uniform. The costumers were staring at me like I was a fugitive. I walked timidly to the first cashier, tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear.

Work would be just as wonderful as it always was.

**/**

_Edward's POV_

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. My eyes shot open and I crawled to the nightstand to pick it up.

- Hello? – I asked in a sleepy voice.

- Oh my God! I can't believe that I still have the write number! – a high-pitched voice screamed on the other side and I flinched.

I threw the phone to the floor and rolled over my bed, covering my ears with the pillow. It couldn't be her. No, God wouldn't do this to me.

The voice on the receiver screamed again, calling my name so loud that I could hear it perfectly, defined even if distant.

- Eddie? Are you still there? – she asked suspicious.

I crawled to the other side of my bed and grabbed the phone again. There was only one person in the entire world that would call me _Eddie_.

- Hey Tanya… I'm here. – I answered unwillingly.

- Sweetie! How are you doing? – she screamed again with her annoying voice.

- I'm fine… what about you? – I asked forcing politeness into my voice.

- I'm fabulous, baby! – she screamed one more time making me pull the phone away from my ear.

Tanya was the biggest regret I had in life. She was my ex-girlfriend. When I met Bella I woke up to reality, beginning with the choice I never made: dating Tanya. Our relationship happened mostly because of my father. My dad was the best friend of Eleazar Denali, Tanya's dad. They wanted to merge their offices and my dad insinuated to me that it would make it easier if I dated the daughter of his best friend. The truth is that Carlisle wasn't Eleazar best friend at all. They pretended to like one another, but they're actually only interested in booting favors from each other.

Being with her made me even worse than I already was. Tanya was a self-centered, spoiled, jealousy and shallow person. All the _qualities_ I found in myself.

- So do you still live in the same house your dad bought you?

- Tanya, come on, it has been 6 months, not 6 years. And _I_ bought this house with the money I earned from my job. – I answered rudely.

- The job your dad gave to you! – touché.

When I told her we couldn't date anymore Tanya went crazy and started yelling at me that I would regret it. I knew the only thing I _would_ regret was not leaving her sooner.

- Okay… What do you want?

- Baby, you don't need to be rude, I'm just missing you! – she offered falsely.

- Right… - I mocked her.

- I just called to say hello.

- Hello.

I was about to hang up the phone when I heard the doorbell. My heart stopped at that very moment.

I turned my head to look at the watch. It was past midday. How did I sleep so much?

- I have to answer the door. I'll call you later. – I finally said.

- No problem, hon. – she replied and hangs up.

Weird. She knew I wouldn't call her back. How she hang up so easily?

I walked slowly to the door, praying to God to make it be my Bella. Maybe it was Bella… I opened the door even slower and my mouth fell open. If we had to pay for the sins we commit on earth, than I was already paying mine. Tanya's face lit up the moment she saw me standing there in my boxers. Her blond hair was falling in light waves to her waist. She had a red dress clung to every curve on her body, so short it was embarrassing to look. She was almost my height because of the huge heels she was wearing that matched her dress.

- Hello. – she smiled, throwing her hands around my neck.

Tanya could be a bitch, but she was still stunning and she knew how to play me very well.

- Hey. – I answered, pulling away from her hug.

She looked insulted and the smile faded from her face, only to appear again when she looked down to my bare chest and legs.

I motioned for her to get in and she walked past me, dancing in her heels to the living room.

- This house is the same as always. – she pointed out, looking around.

- Yeah.

- I wonder if every room remains the same. – she turned around to face me, smiling smug.

- All the same. – I answered in a serious tone.

Even if I hated Tanya she knew exactly what to do to get me in her game. I needed to be clever.

She walked back to me and raised her hand to touch my cheek. I grabbed her hand before she did and put it away slowly.

- What do you want? Seriously. – I asked still with the same expression on my face.

- Seriously? – she asked raising one eyebrow and smiling mysteriously.

I nodded and stepped back, afraid of her reaction.

-You. – she answered simply, stepping forward like I predicted.

She moved fast, throwing herself at me. With one hand she held my neck to stop me from dodging away while she leaned to kiss me. With the other hand she grabbed my _package_, squeezing it delightfully. If I wasn't so experienced in her attacks I would have been her pray. But things were different now and as fast as she could be, I was twice as clever.

The first thing I did was to pull away her hand from my _things_, tucking that hand behind her back with my own. Next I leaned away before she could land her lips on mine, swirling her around until she had her back turned to me.

- No tricks today, Tanya. – I whispered and let go of her hand, pushing her slightly.

She moaned angrily.

- You are getting smarter and faster, baby. – she complained.

I sighed with relief.

- Now, go home and I'll pretend you never tried to sexually harass me. – I shot at her.

- Yeah, like you could pretend this never happened. – she said smug.

- Tanya, quit playing games, I said, it's over.

- It will only be over when _I_ say it's over. – she said serious.

I covered my face with my hands, wanting to buy my head in some hole.

- Come on, you are embarrassing yourself. I mean, look at you. – I pointed to her diminishingly.

She looked down to her dress and shoes. Then she looked up again and stared at me furiously.

- Is this the problem? – she pointed to her bare thighs. – you don't like women anymore?

- Of course I do… - I trailed off.

- The only reason for you to not want anything with me anymore is if you turned gay or… - then her face lit up again, like she had discovered gold.

I looked at her confused.

- I can't believe it. – she said staring into nothing.

- What?

- Who is she? – she asked again, turning red with anger.

Fuck. I was screwed now. Tanya could never know about Bella. I mean, NEVER! She would destroy everything. If there was anything left still…

- There's no _she_. – I tried to dismiss her.

- So there's a _he_? I can't believe that you're gay. No. The way you looked at me when you opened that door betrayed you, darling. You can't be gay.

She started to walk around, throwing her hands in the air. I wanted to run away from there, in my boxers, straight to Bella's apartment.

- Tell me her name, Edward. – she shouted.

- Get out of here, Tanya. I mean it. Right now. – I said firmly, pointing to the door.

She whipped a tear that threatened to fall and ran out of my door.

I closed it behind her and locked it.

I sighed loudly and sit on the floor behind the door, covering my face again.

I needed to see Bella.

I looked through the window and Tanya's car was gone. I had to wait for Bella to get out of work and then I could pass at her apartment and we would talk. _I_ would talk and apologize for everything.

**/**

_Bella's POV_

The day passed by as always, and as always I thought about Edward the whole time. He was on my mind 24h/day, even if we were mad at each other, even if he called me names. I couldn't keep my mind off of him.

I walked again to my locker room and changed into my regular clothes, folding the uniform and putting it on the bench beside me.

Suddenly I heard a cough. Slowly I turned my head to face the unknown.

Edward's eyes were glistening with the kind of glow I knew very well.

- How long are you there? – I asked sharply.

- Long enough. – he smiled his crooked smile and dazzled me.

I tried to concentrate on my anger, putting my brows together and bending my mouth down in an ugly face.

His smiled quickly disappeared. I took a step forward and straightened my pose, confronting him.

- Well, you came her to call me a whore, or a bitch, or any other flattering adjective? – I said sarcastically, still frowning.

He lowered his eyes and played with his fingers for a while.

- I'm sorry… - he whispered.

- I can't hear you.

He raised his eyes slowly, beautifully, gazing at me apologetically.

- I'm sorry. – he finally said in a soft voice.

My heart twitched and I gasped.

- Yeah. Alright. – I answered undone.

Quickly I hardened my face again and forced myself to stare at him seriously.

His eyes were still shining gloriously like he was hypnotizing me, like he was casting a spell that would make me excuse all of his mistakes. It almost did. His lips parted slightly while he deliberated what to say next.

- I know I don't own you, even if I wanted to. I know I have no right to claim your heart if I never asked your permission for it. I'm sorry for being rude and calling you a slut. You're the farthest away from a slut that any girl could ever be. You're a mesmerizing woman that captured my heart and stole it forever. I could never forgive myself for letting you think the worst about me. I am truly sorry for everything. I hope someday you'll forgive me and understand my reasons.

He closed his mouth and eyes, waiting apprehensively for my reply.

I opened my mouth in disbelief and amazement. There were no words in my head, no words that could make sense and answer his request. There were no thoughts, nor even feelings that described my reaction to what he had just said.


	11. Chapter 11

_Bella's POV_

I looked around confused and tried to focus my attention on his bad behavior last time. I raised a hand to cover my face but he took it in his. I looked at him and his eyes were the same as before, pleading and beautiful.

- Please… - he whispered to me.

I shook my head and closed my eyes, wanting to escape his spell. His thumb started brushing the back of my hand slightly and I shivered.

He raised his other hand and cupped my face with it.

- Please, look at me. – he asked in a velvet voice, leaning closer to me.

I paralyzed. My heart started hammering in my chest and for a moment I wanted to scream that I loved him. Did I?

- I'm so sorry I can't even tell you how much. – he whispered and closed his eyes sadly.

I closed mine reflectively and he touched his lips to mine so softly I could barely feel it.

We kissed the most romantic, delicate, sincere and tasteful kiss ever.

He let go of my hand and cupped my face with both of his. I melted into his touch and it felt like he had never kissed me before. We just stood there, lips touching, uneven breathing and pounding hearts.

I raised my hands to touch his, slipping my fingers through his forearm, then his shoulders, then his back and finally his waist.

He broke the kiss as softly as he started it, peeling his lips off of mine gingerly.

- Oh God… I'm so in love with you it hurts… - he whispered into my mouth.

I opened my eyes widely and stared at him bewildered. He opened his slowly and then pulled away quickly, his face turning red with embarrassment.

- What did you just say? – I shouted surprised.

He froze in front of me like a statue, not blinking or breathing.

- Edward? – I called, scared.

He broke his mask and swallowed dryly.

- I… I just said that… - he struggled with the words, running his fingers through his hair anxiously.

I could hear the thud of my heart pulsing in my ear. Did he just say he loves me? Oh God… was that really happening?

He swallowed again, straightening his posture and looking serious at me.

- Bella… I'm in love with you. I have been in love with you since that first time you passed through me, tripping on your feet and rushing inside the gym. I have been in love with you every time you smiled or looked at me, or even when you hated me. I've been in love with you since you made me see how horrible I was and that I had to change if I wanted a chance with you. I tried to hide it, I tried to repress this feeling but it only made it all worse.

Now was my turn to swallow. I blinked several times before absorbing his words. He loved me. Edward Cullen _loved_ me. I couldn't decide rather it was a blessing or a curse until he kissed me again, gluing his sweet lips to mine tenderly and I could feel everything he felt.

I breathed his air, I heard his thoughts, I felt his heart. He was being honest in every word. I could feel it to my bones, so I gave in, kissing him with all the feeling I had too.

He broke the kiss and wrapped me in his arms, hugging me so softly and at the same time so urgently. I sighed and leaned against his warm chest.

- I have to say something… - I muttered.

He didn't move, only sighing with me.

- Tell me, love.

- I… I think this is pretty obvious since we slept together twice and I'm still here after you told me you love me, but still I wanna say it. – I stopped briefly and he giggled.

- I don't see how that is _pretty obvious_ to me. – he offered smiling.

- Okay… here it is… - I cleared my throat. – I'm in love with you too.

He stiffened his body and then relaxed it again, breathing in loudly.

- That's… - he mumbled and then placed a soft kiss on my forehead. – perfect.

We stayed like that for a few minutes and then I pulled away slowly, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

- I'm glad we solved that one out, but I really need to go home now, honey. – I pointed to my watch and he smiled.

- Yeah… It's pretty late for us to be in a locker room on Wall Mart. – he played. – Do you want to come over to my house so we can talk?

I thought about that for a moment and it didn't seem like a bad idea.

- Okay, I just have to go home, take a shower, change my clothes… you know.

He smiled my crooked smile and that sparkle I knew very well appeared on his emerald eyes.

- What? – I asked, smiling back.

- Nothing… It's just that you said shower… - he giggled again.

- Oh, shut up! – I pressed my forefinger to his lips.

He kissed it slightly and then walked away.

I sighed loudly to myself and sat back on the bench beside me, replaying everything in my head.

Going back to that first night we spent together I couldn't see how it all came down to this. I really saw him as the bastard he was, but now everything was amazingly different.

I locked my cabinet and went to my car, still sighing on the way.

I drove back home with a stupid smile on my face, grinning like an idiot when I passed through the doorman and he waved at me politely. I waved like a crazy person and he just stared.

When I got to my apartment it all seemed brighter and happier. How love could make us dumb.

I walked to the bathroom, stripping my clothes on the way and throwing them everywhere, not caring about the mess I would have to organize later. The shower was hot and cozy and it did wonderful things to my skin.

I got out and dried myself, choosing the outfit I would wear to go to his place tonight.

Maybe a nice dress or some skinny jeans. I opened my wardrobe and found just what I needed.

**/**

_Edward's POV_

I couldn't believe what had just happened to me. She said she loved me. I kissed her and she said she loved me too! OH GOD! This was the best day of my life! I couldn't hold the large grin that spread across my face.

I walked away from Wall Mart replaying the scene in my head over and over again. I drove back home and parked my car on the driveway, lightheaded.

Things couldn't get any better. And she agreed to come here tonight! I had to make her a dinner or something!

I walked in and rushed upstairs so take a shower. Oh my God… she's probably taking a shower right now… if only I could be there with her. My whole body trembled and a wave of pleasure ran through my veins.

I got off of the shower and dried myself quickly, running to my room and opening my wardrobe to find the perfect outfit for tonight.

I grabbed a lilac shirt that matched the dark gray pants I bought last week and put them on. I chose the shoes that would go well with them and put it.

My hands were shaking and I started to hyperventilate. Calm down, calm down, she won't be here for at least half an hour.

I grabbed the same perfume I wore the last time we met, the one I knew she loved and sprayed it all over my neck and wrists.

The clock was ticking noisily and my anxiety attack made me crazy! I wanted to get everything ready in a second!

When I was done dressing up I went downstairs and to the kitchen.

I checked the cabinets and found out that I had just the right things to make her an unforgettable dinner.

**/**

_Bella's POV_

I finished dressing up and walked to the mirror in the wall behind my bedroom's door. I looked stunning. Then I went to the living room. I checked the clock and decided that it was too early to go to his place, so I turned the TV on and started watching some stupid game.

Time passed slower than a snail crawling on cement. My heel was knocking on the laminate flooring of my living room and making me even more anxious. This was our first date. The first date after we had sex twice and kissed I don't know how many times. Yeah, it was kinda weird, but it felt amazing at the same time.

My hands were shaking and I felt my stomach pinch. Calm down, Bella. It's your first date with the guy you love, but you know him already, you slept together already and it's nothing new for you to be anxious like that! Stop it right now!

I tried to even my breath so I turned off the stupid TV and went to the kitchen to drink something. Maybe if I had a few drinks I could be calmer. I opened the fridge and all I had was orange juice. That's not gonna do any good, and as clumsy as I was, it was possible that I could spill it all over my clothes. I closed the fridge and stared at the clock.

Would you at least move, you damn clock!

I went back to the living room and sat on the couch. Breathe Bella, breathe. Then I decided I couldn't wait anymore. I grabbed my car keys and went out to the elevator, clicking a thousand times on that damn button. The elevator came and I walked in, clicking a thousand times more in the other button. I got to my car and stepped in, starting the engine anxiously.

I drove to his house slowly, afraid to get there before he was ready. It was so fucking annoying! I got there in ten minutes, parking my car next to his silver Volvo and three other cars.

**/**

_Edward's POV_

I baked the most delicious chicken ever! I had an old recipe from Grandma Cullen and she always made this chicken when my grandpa came home earlier. I loved the sauce she used to make to go with the chicken. I had prepared Bella the nicest dinner she would ever have. I set the table gingerly, choosing the right china, placing some candles and flowers at the right places. Tonight would be our first day, officially. Everything was going to be perfect.

Then I heard the doorbell and I ran to the door to open it, looking behind me to check everything one last time.

- All set! – I whispered to myself.

I opened the door quickly, just in time to feel my heart stop when the vision of hell appeared in front of me.

- Heeeeeeey! – she screamed throwing her arms around my neck.

All I could think was: not again. Not tonight.

Tanya was wearing the same dress as this morning and she smelled like a tramp. I pulled her away quickly, afraid she might ruin my clothes with her stink.

- What are you doing here? – I yelled, pulling her further away from me.

- I came to have dinner with you baby! – she screamed again, dancing around like an idiot, stepping in my house.

I covered my face with both hands, wanting to shoot her right there.

- Get out, Tanya, I'm not kidding. – I shouted, grabbing her by the arm and leading her to the door again.

- Shhhhh, you don't need to be rude, baby! – she mumbled, drunk.

I opened the door that she had slammed shut and dragged her outside.

- Go home. – I offered again.

Then three things happened really fast.

Tanya leaned in and kissed me aggressively, digging her fingers in my hair. I pulled away just in time to see Bella's shocked face hit me like a knife. Then Bella ran away before I could reach her.


	12. Chapter 12

_Bella's POV_

I stepped out of my car and walked to his doorstep. Suddenly his door shot open and I saw them. Edward was holding a blond woman by her arm and then they kissed. I felt cold blood ran through my veins as I stared at him. It was like an adrenaline shot. He broke the kiss and saw me there. Like I was a ghost he widened his eyes and his face turned white. I ran.

I ran to my car like I was running from the devil himself, tripping over every rock, panting heavily while warm tears streamed down my face. How could he do this to me? How could he kiss that ass face blond whore just like that? Like I was nothing, like I wasn't even standing there all dressed up. Like I was an idiot.

My breath came out in sharp pants when I got to my car and started the engine before he could reach me. I drove away fast, never looking back.

**/**

_Edward's POV_

I had to fix it, I had to run to her apartment and fix this damn thing! Stupid Tanya!

- Come here baby! – she said making a pout.

- GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! – I shouted enraged as she stopped and stared at me.

- Oh, so that one was the girl you were hiding from me! – she mumbled before she fell to her knees.

I wanted to kick her in the head and leave her there to be eaten by vultures. Fucking stupid slut! Instead I ran to my car and followed Bella, leaving everything behind.

She went straight home, to her apartment. I don't know if she saw me following her car or not, but I got into her garage before the gate closed.

Bella parked her car not looking back. I guess she really hadn't seen me yet.

**/**

_Bella's POV_

I got into my garage and parked my car unwittingly. I stayed inside for a moment, crying quietly when I saw a pair of headlights flash across my face. Shit, I couldn't let a neighbor see me like this. So I whipped the tears and got out of my car, pretending to be gathering something from the back seat.

The man stepped out of his car and walked my way. I was nervous. Who was it? Then I raised my head slowly, swallowing the lump in my throat when I saw him.

- Get out of here! – I shouted feeling the tears dripping down again.

- Bella… - he pleaded in his velvet voice.

I couldn't let him come near me… I couldn't let him do this to me.

He came closer to me, stretching his hands, offering me a hug. I declined, stepping back.

- I'm telling you to go away!

I couldn't even scream anymore, the words wouldn't come out. It was a squeak, a weak shattered squeak. And then more tears.

He came really close now, only two steps away.

- You have to let me explain what happened.

His expression was pained, like he was about to cry too.

- I can't! I saw you there…

The words falling from my eyes to the floor. There was no way I could talk to him like this.

- Please… - his voice broke.

I raised my head to look him in the eyes and he was crying too. What? How could he be crying if he had just kissed a beautiful slut blond? I couldn't understand his desperate eyes.

I crouched down and piled over myself, hiding my face in my hands. I could feel the tears running down my palms, to the back of my hands, to my forearms 'till my elbow.

He crouched too, crying softly, brushing my hair away.

- Please, please don't think I could ever hurt you like that…

- But… I saw you with her.

My voice broke on the word _her_. He leaned close and kissed my forehead.

- Just go away… I can't talk to you right now… I can't even…

Then he took my face in his hands, raising it to level with his eyes.

- I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for that… It wasn't… It meant nothing! – He struggled with his words, forcing me to maintain my gaze. – I… you have to believe me!

- I wish I could… - I closed my eyes, feeling his thumb brush away a tear.

- Please look at me.

I opened my eyes unwillingly.

- Can't you see it? – he asked anxiously.

- See what? – I cried.

- How much I love you! Can't you see the size of my despair by looking in my eyes? Can't you see how panicked I am to have you believe the opposite of what I feel?

I tried to form a coherent thought. I looked into his eyes and he was speaking the perfect truth. I loved him every bit as much as he claimed to love me.

- I…I…

Then he took me in his arms and I cried even harder, giving in to this overwhelming feeling.

He planted kisses all over my face, whispering painfully that he loved me. I cried and threw my hands around his neck, giving him a wet kiss on the cheeks.

- I'm sorry… - I mumbled.

- You have nothing to be sorry about, honey.

He stood up, raising me from the floor and hugging me properly.

- I'll take care of this problem later, for now, let's go upstairs to your apartment and get you something to eat. – he said softly, caressing my cheek.

- I'm fine… - I whispered, looking away embarrassed.

- No you're not. It's late and you didn't have the honor to taste the amazing dinner I cooked for you. – he played.

I smiled weakly, trying to dry the rest of the tears out of my face.

**/**

_Edward's POV_

She looked so beautiful when she cried that I almost wanted to see it again. But finally she let me explain everything! Oh God, I felt so relieved I could fly.

She ran her fingers through her hair, closing her eyes for a moment and then sighing.

- Ok, but… I'm all dressed up, can't we go somewhere else? – she asked with her voice still hoarse.

Bella was dressed in a breath taking dark blue dress, with only one large strap on her left shoulder. The dress was tight and short. She looked so tempting I could take her right there. And her shoes… oh my God, her shoes. She never wore high heels, but she had a black one now and it only made her sexier.

- Baby, I can take you anywhere you want!

She smiled naughtily and I walked her to her car again.

- Do you mind if I drive? – I asked motioning to the driver's seat.

- Not at all. – she smiled again.

We got in the car and I drove to my favorite restaurant in town.

When we got there Bella seemed uneasy and I took her hand in mine, trying to calm her down.

- What's the matter, love?

She turned her head to look at me.

- This… is our first date. – she blushed.

How haven't I thought about it yet? This was our very first date! I smiled widely at her, but I had to admit to that now that she mentioned it, I was a bit uneasy myself.

- Don't worry, it'll be wonderful! – I assured her.

She smiled embarrassed and looked away.

I parked in front of the restaurant, waiting for the valet to take my car. I went to her door and opened it for her, taking her hand in mine and helping her get out of the car.

She looked at me in the eyes and I couldn't be happier. We walked in silence to our table when the maître came and handed us the menus.

I picked some dish and she said she's have the same. While we waited for the food I grabbed her hands and brushed them slightly.

- Are you happy? – I asked suddenly anxious.

She tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and smiled sheepishly.

- More than you can imagine.

My eyes grew wide and triumphant. I smiled back.

Tonight we were all smiles.


	13. Chapter 13

_Edward's POV_

Although the beginning of our evening was a bit tumultuous now we were great.

- Can I ask you… - She lowered her eyes and then raised them back, staring at me intrigued – Who was that woman?

- Tanya. – I answered trying to seem casual.

She kept on looking at me, waiting for the whole answer.

- She is an ex-girlfriend. – I said in a low voice.

- Hmm… - she looked around, playing with her hair and then back at me.

- Listen, love… I'm so sorry for what you saw. Tanya was drunk and she kissed me, not the other way around. – I tried to explain.

- I don't want to talk about what happened tonight. I just wanna know who she is and what she means to you. – her eyes were grave, like she was really concerned about the matter.

- She means nothing to me. – I answered promptly.

Her eyes softened a bit, but she was still very serious.

- My relationship with her was based on a deal that I made with my father.

Her eyes grew curious and she leaned toward me.

- My father has a law office and he wanted to merge his office with his friend's. Eleazar Denali is Tanya's dad, so my father asked me to go out with her. He thought that it would make it easier for him to make an agreement if Eleazar's daughter liked me.

She blinked twice and cocked her head to one side.

- Your father has a law firm? – she asked suspicious.

- Yes.

- And you work there. – it sounded like a statement.

- Yes. But I wanted to do something with my life… Different of what he wants from me…

I trailed off and she took my hand in hers.

- You can talk to me, you know.

I looked down to our joined hands and couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I could talk to her. She was here, with _me_.

- Bella, when I met you… you changed my life. Even though you wouldn't talk to me back then, I watched you. I knew I could do more with my life, by knowing you and realizing how honest, hardworking and compromised you were. You still are.

She smiled too, looking down to our hands as well.

- I knew that I didn't want to be a playboy, a self-centered bastard anymore. I wanted to be the kind of man you would fall in love with.

- You are. – she blushed deep by this confession.

I smiled even wider, squeezing her hand.

- That's really good to hear. Well… when I decided I wanted to be different I also decided I had to change a few things in my life in order to be a better person.

She looked confused again and I proceeded.

- The first thing I changed was my relationship. I called Tanya so we could talk and I told her all of my father's scheme. She went crazy, yelling at me that I couldn't find a better way to dump her. You see, I never meant to hurt Tanya, but she had to know the truth and that I never had real feelings for her. Sure she was pretty, but she didn't have a tenth of the effect you have on me.

She sighed in disbelief.

- Come on, Edward, she's beautiful. I'm… me. – she motioned to herself.

I hardened my face, clenching my teeth.

- You have no idea of how you look to me… and other men. You don't see yourself very clearly, do you?

She simply shook her head, still not believing in my words.

- Nevertheless… So I dumped Tanya to be with you. She never got over it. Several times she called me in the office, or showed up without any warning. I was getting tired of her games. Until this morning when she came to my place, claiming she wanted me back and she knew I wanted her and whatever, so I was pretty rude to her, but she insisted again, tonight.

- Ok… I think I got it now. Let's just forget about this. – she offered.

I was glad this conversation was over. Remembering Tanya made me sick.

- Sorry for the long explanation…

- That's fine. At least you explained. – she smiled weakly.

**/**

_Bella's POV_

I was actually tired, even if it wasn't so late. Edward looked stunning in his lilac shirt, but I wasn't paying much attention to it. My head was throbbing with pain. This was too much… Tanya was too much. What if he had _other_ ex-girlfriends? How many girls would come after him? He continued chattering about his father and the law firm while I nibbled on some tiny toasts the waitress had landed on the table sometime after I asked him about Tanya.

- And then he told me I had to go to law school to follow his footsteps.

He stopped and looked at me, noticing me lack of attention.

- Are you ok, love? – he asked affectionately, taking my hand in his.

- I have to be honest with you… - I said leaning away from him. – I'm scared.

He leaned closer, analyzing my expression.

- What do you mean? – he asked confused.

- I mean that you can't simply decide to be other person. You have a whole life behind you, choices you made, and you can't escape the "_Tanyas"_ that are going to show up! At some point it will be too much and you'll go back to where you were. You'll feel trapped in an empty relationship where you can't be yourself and… - I hadn't realized I was crying until he got up and walked to my chair, wrapping his arms around me, brushing away some of the tears.

- Shhh… You don't have to be scared, darling. – he whispered into my hair.

I was sobbing already, feeling so embarrassed I wanted to run away.

- You can't escape your true nature. You were always this person… and… - he shushed me again, now with his lips.

I kissed him tenderly, feeling my heart swell with warmth.

He leaned away, cuping my face with his large hands.

- I know what you are thinking… I won't screw this up. I promise. – he stated serious.

I nodded, burying my face in his neck. He caressed my hair, pulling it away slowly. I raised my head and he kissed my forehead again. Then he went to sit by his chair, still looking concerned.

- I'm sorry. I promise I'll behave now. – I mumbled, easing my breathing.

The waitress came back with our dishes and I noticed her amazed stare at Edward. Yes, everyone noticed his god-like features, but it made me jealous.

- Here you go, sir. – she handed him his plate and leaned her cleavage toward his face.

Edward simply nodded, his eyes never leaving my face.

- I hope you enjoy it. – she said still looking at him when she placed my plate in front of me.

He thanked her, still staring at me.

- That's not fair. – I said, pretending to feel sorry for her.

- What is not fair? – he asked in confusion.

- You make every woman amazed.

He chuckled amused.

- I don't make them amazed.

- You don't see yourself very clearly, do you? – I joked.

He chuckled again.

Edward's laugh was captivating. I couldn't help but laugh with him.


	14. Chapter 14

_Bella's POV_

Everything was great now. All the misunderstandings were gone and we could finally be a couple. It was two years since that horrible fiasco with Tanya. Edward and I were taking a big step on our love lives. Our first trip together.

- So… Do you wanna go now? – I asked, brushing my fingers up and down the buttons of his shirt.

We were heading to a little trip to this cottage his mom had nearby.

- I guess… - He said looking distracted.

All the week Edward seemed distracted with something and that really pissed me off, but I was trying my best to put this aside.

We got in the car all packed and ready to go.

The road was beautiful, adorned by tall trees with skinny trunks and dark crowns. All we could hear was several singings of different birds. I was in heaven.

I turned my head to the side to observe Edward's lustrous eyes. He kept looking at the road, never turning his head towards me. Was everything really okay?

- Hey baby, how long is it? – I asked, playfully, sliding my hand across his thigh.

He raised his eyebrows and I repeated the question.

- I don't know for sure… - he trailed off.

I decided to turn on the radio so I could forget about his weird mood today.

Our song started playing and it felt like everything would be okay. I started singing it along and my hand moved to his. I smiled at him affectionately but he didn't turn his head again.

- Honey, it's our song! – I offered and he half smiled with his eyes still on the road.

I felt a twitch in my gut, but chose to ignore it. Maybe he was just tired.

We drove silent the rest of the way.

When we got to the cottage Edward parked the car behind the house and we got out, grabbing our luggage.

The place was amazing! The cottage was coated by large flat rocks on all the walls. There was a small mahogany door with a plaque that said "Home sweet home" and I immediately thought of Edward's mom. I didn't know her, but she seemed like a loving person.

Inside the place was cozy and nifty at the same time. The furniture was mostly mahogany and velvet.

- Wow. This is amazing, baby! – I smiled wide at him and he gave me the same weak smile as before.

- Okay. I'm done with this! Tell me what wrong right now! – I blurted out enraged.

He simply looked at me confused and little disturbed by my tone.

- What do you mean?

- What do I mean? You've been ignoring me since last week and now we are at this amazing place but still you act like you're in a long stupid workshop about _how to get your thin in fifteen days_. Just tell me what's wrong! – I yelled, throwing my hands in the air.

He looked surprised now but still didn't react like he should. This wasn't my Edward at all.

- I'm fine… I don't know what you are talking about. – he answered with a unconcerned tone.

- You're bored, or tired, or unhappy… I don't know what you problem is, but I wish I could help you! – I said in a low voice, holding back the stupid tears that threatened to fall.

He leaned slightly to me, analyzing my reaction as he pondered if he would answer me or not.

- I'm sorry. – he finally said, walking away with the luggage to the first bedroom.

I stood there eroded inside. He was sorry? What was happening to him?

I decided I wouldn't let his behavior ruin our trip. I would do everything I could to make him happy and satisfied!

After everything was put on its place I went to the kitchen to make us lunch. I opened the cabinets and gathered everything I needed to bake the perfect lasagna.

I set up the table and called for him. After three times he answered in a low voice and I hear his footsteps behind me.

- I made lunch. – I offered while he sat on one side of the table.

- Nice. – he weak-smiled at me.

I walked around the table and he didn't even pull the chair for me. I frowned and pulled the chair with unnecessary force.

We ate in silence for what seemed like years. When we were finished I got up and gathered the plates, tossing them on the sink to wash it later.

He stood up and walked away again, to the living room. I followed him intrigued.

We sat at the comfortable fluffy couch and I lean against his arm. He doesn't move. We watch TV like that and I feel the traitor tears start to tinkle my eyes again. No, I won't cry.

**/**

_Edward's POV_

I feel horrible. I wish I could go back home and stay away from this tense atmosphere. It's not her fault, I know that… actually she's trying really hard and I know her all too well to see that she's at the edge. One more stab and she'll lose it.

- I think I'll go fish or something… - I trailed off and shifted to stand up straight. She remained still, not answering me and I thought for a moment that she was crying, but then she raised her head and gave me a weir smile. Her lips curved oddly in a sad smile that didn't reach her eyes.

I was devastated to know that I was causing her pain. It was never what I wanted…

I strolled out of the cottage and walked slowly, painfully to the lake nearby. The afternoon was gloomy and sad. I found a little tree stump and sat on it, wishing something big would jump out of the lake and eat me.

After everything I promised her… after all the reassuring words I said, now I was being this complete bastard… she doesn't deserve to suffer like this.

I ran my hands through my hair and decided to end this shit.

I walked back to the cottage and caught her lied down at the couch, curled up in a ball and my heart melted to that sight. She was sleeping heavily and I just had no guts to wake her up.

I wrapped my arms around her and put her on the bed of the first room. She hadn't eaten anything since lunch, but it was just a pity to wake her now. I covered her with a warm quilt and she arranged herself underneath it, murmuring something unintelligible.

I couldn't stay here another minute.

My luggage was still packed so I gathered everything that was mine and left her a little note. Then I walked to the bus station. I couldn't leave her without a ride in the middle of nowhere.

My heart was shattered in pieces as I was drove back home in this bouncing bus.

**/**

_Bellas' POV_

I woke up confused and feeling really hungry. I looked around the room and didn't see Edward anywhere. Maybe he was in the kitchen making us some breakfast. How did I sleep yesterday? Oh yes… he went fishing and I cried my eyes out and fell asleep on the couch. So he put me on bed? Oh… that's really sweet of him. I was eager to get up and see if his mood was at least a little better. So I brushed the quilt away and walked to the kitchen. Edward wasn't there. I searched every room in the cottage but he was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he was fishing again… I went outside and walked the perimeter but he wasn't there. I felt wobbly as I returned to the cottage. Maybe he went out. Yeah… maybe he left some note warning me where he went… and as I walked in the living room I saw a little folded piece of paper above the little table on the center.

I unfolded it anxious and read his elegant calligraphy:

_I'm sorry for confirm your fears instead of reassure you.  
I left. I won't be back.  
I promise you I'll never disturb you again. You have my word._

_Take care._

_Edward_.

I re-read the note several times before realizing it wasn't a joke. My hands felt stiff and the piece of paper fell to the floor before I could catch it. My vision was blurry for a moment and I noticed I was crying when I felt my cheeks damp with warm tears. How long have I been crying? I lost track of time.

I just stood there paralyzed and it was like his words were trying to penetrate my mind without success. Although I was too aware of them… like they were a hologram in front of me.

I waved my hand to try to scare them away, like mosquitoes, but they didn't go anywhere.

Suddenly I felt the floor coming closer to my face and I felt it's icy and hard texture on my cheek. I realized I wasn't breathing. I inhaled deep when my lungs started to hurt and it seemed meaningless. Why would I breathe? Why would stay alive? He. Left. Me.

The words were now singing a terrifying melody in my ears. Louder every second. Until they were so loud I had to cover my ears. They were screaming _I won't be back_. He wasn't going to be back. _He would never disturb me again… I have to take care of myself_… my mind was haze and everything seemed so distant now. The melody stopped and there were no loud words, just silence.

I closed my eyes with heavy numbness and when I opened them again it was so dark I was almost certain it was a dream. I blinked a few times and felt my eyes swollen. Maybe it was all a bad dream and I lifted my head from the floor, feeling a sharp pain on that side.

I had slept? I had slept on the floor, so maybe I was sleepwalking. I stood up awkwardly, not feeling my legs…but they moved well and dragged me to the first bedroom.

It was empty.

I glanced to the place where Edward's luggage had been and I found nothing.

It wasn't a nightmare. I felt the same pain in my lungs when I noticed I wasn't breathing again. I crawled to the couch where I curled up in a ball and hummed the loud terrifying melody of his words.

I tried to move again, but I couldn't feel any part of my body. I tried to concentrate on each member, but it was like I was only a consciousness. I couldn't find my heart either. Was it beating? Was I still alive? Had I started breathing again? I couldn't feel the pain in my lungs so I must be breathing. Right? Had I died? It was so silent here… maybe it was limbo. Heaven it couldn't be.

I closed my eyes again. Every once in a while the place seemed brighter as I opened my eyes. Where was I? I was at some place… I knew this place… the cottage…

I tried to call up to see if there was someone here with me but I couldn't find my voice. I heard a tiny annoying song coming from this little piece of plastic thing… I pressed the green button and I heard someone calling me on the other side.

Was it my cell phone? I couldn't comprehend anything… the person was screaming at me and I decided it was enough, so I threw the plastic thing away.

I finally felt my joints hurt and I remembered I had arms and legs. They were here. I was whole.

No… I wasn't.

I still couldn't find my heart. And I would never find it because he took it with him. I didn't have a heart anymore because I gave it to him and he left…

I closed my eyes again and the place became darker. How was the light changing so fast? Maybe it was the power running over.

I heard a distant sound; it seemed like a voice… it was so confusing… I heard the whoosh of a pair of legs rubbing at each other. So vivid, so close. Why I couldn't hear the voice? Was it two people?

I opened my eyes again and I saw a pair of dark black eyes scrutinizing me. I felt a pair of large warm hands lifting me from wherever I was and carrying me to who-knows-where.

- Bella? – I heard the husky voice call my name full of concern.

I knew that voice… but my throat was sore somehow and I thought that maybe it would hurt to talk.

- Bella, are you okay? Oh my God, how many days have you been here? – the voice yelled desperately and I tried to focus my eyes to see him.

- Jacob… - I found my voice, but it was too weak.

His mouth curled up into an odd smile and I was becoming self-conscious now.

Where was I? What happened?

- Where is he, Bella? Where is that motherfucker? – Jacob scowled at me and I flinched.

He was gone. Edward was gone. He would never be back…

I felt my face warm again and Jacob's large fingers brushing my cheeks gingerly.

- Shhh… Don't you cry… I promise you everything will be alright. – he assured me.

_I promise you I'll never disturb you again._ Edward's voice whispered in my ear.

I would never be alright.


	15. Chapter 15

_Edward's POV_

On the way back to my house I felt like I could just die right there. The bus station was empty by the time I got there. So I hurried to grab a cab and go straight home. I still had to pack everything else and move to my parent's summer house in Rio.

_-flashback-_

- Son, I don't care how you feel about her. This can't work. She's nothing compared to you and our fortune. She's a nobody. – he yelled at me enraged.

I flinched by his aggressive words and clenched my jaw when he said she was nobody.

- I fucking love her! I don't care what you think about her situation and I don't fucking care if she doesn't have as much money as we do. – I shot back at him, throwing my hands in the air.

- That's enough Edward. – he stated in a calm but authoritarian tone.

- Yes, that is enough. For _me_. – I walked away but he grabbed me by the arm, forcing me to turn around.

- If you continue to date this girl I will ruin your life. – he threatened.

- I don't fucking care about _my_ life. You can do whatever you want with me and you can take back your fucking money. – I didn't wince.

- So let me explain this to you in a way you'll understand. – he let go of my arm, staring at me like a furious lion. – She will be in great danger if you continue to pursuit her. Are we clear?

My eyes widened as I absorbed his threat. I did care about _her_ life. I didn't answer but he noticed the effect that one had on me.

- I'm glad you understand. – he whispered smug.

I wanted to punch him in the face but it wouldn't make Bella safer.

_-end of the flashback-_

I was on the way to my departure, three days after our break up. I had spent three whole days at home, not going anywhere… doing anything but eat and sleep. I just hope she's okay by now. She hasn't called me.

I felt my eyes burn ad the flow of tears escaped through them. I don't think I had ever cried in my entire life.

It was killing me to have to act like such a bastard with the most important person for me.

When I got into a cab to the airport, I had an idea. I couldn't bear the thought of her all alone and angry at me.

Bella was probably at her apartment and I was couldn't help but ask the driver to pass by it.

When he was turning the corner on her street I saw a fuzz of cars and people in front of her building. That alarmed me and I had to make the driver stop. I had to see if she was okay. My dad said he would harm her if we stayed together, but I just left… has he hurt her?

I stepped out of car and ran to the turmoil.

There were people I never saw, but I knew one of them. Jacob. Fucking. Black.

I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned alarmed. When he saw my face his expression changed completely from concern to cholera.

- So you came, you asshole! – he yelled at me, coming closer. – You know what you did to her? You know what fucking happened to your so called girlfriend you motherfucker?

I widened my eyes in terror. What happened to my Bella?

- What are you talking about, Jacob? – I whispered to him, not able to find my voice.

- Get the fuck out of here! – he shouted at me, pushing my chest.

I didn't wince and I wasn't in the mood to fight, so I just pushed him and stepped through the crowd, trying to get inside her building. That wasn't necessary.

Bella was lying down on a hospital gurney, being placed inside an ambulance. She looked paler than I ever saw her.

- Bella! – I screamed, hoping she would open her eyes.

She didn't. Her lips were slightly parted and purplish. I was going into shock. She couldn't be dead. I flew to where she was and a paramedic stopped me from running further.

- Let me go! What happened to her? – I shouted senselessly.

- Sir, you need to step back! – a grave voice called but I couldn't focus on it.

My Bella… my sweet Bella was lying there so still… so pale… so… dead.

I pushed who ever that was with all the strength I had and I felt three pairs of hands pulling me back.

- Is she dead? Please tell me what's wrong with her! Please someone tell me what the fuck happened to my Bella! – I screamed furiously, throwing myself forward, but they wouldn't let me move.

- She will be fine, sir. She is in coma for lack of alimentation. She spent three whole days without eating or drinking anything. But we'll take care of her now. You need to calm down, sir. – the same grave voice called again.

What? She was in a coma? Did my dad do this to her? How could she not eat or drink anything in three whole days? He must have kidnapped her and locked her on some captivity. That son of a whore!

I was still trying to release myself from their grip, but it was too late and the ambulance doors were closing with my Bella inside.

- Where are they taking her? – I asked and my voice broke on "her".

- To the Central Hospital, sir. But she can't have nay visitors for now. – he replied calmly.

How could anyone be calm right now?

I got back into the cab and ordered to the driver to take me to the Hospital.

When I got there her ambulance was parked outside, so she must be in a room now. I rushed in the automatic doors, only stopping when I hit the counter of the receptionist.

- Please, I need to see a patient. Her name is Isabella Swan. – I blurted anxious.

- Just a moment, sir. – the receptionist checked her computer, than answered me in the same cool tone as the paramedic. – She's on the ICU, sir, second floor.

I didn't even thank her, rushing to the emergency stairs. I had no patience for elevators now.

When I got to the second floor, I searched like a maniac for the ICU and when I finally found it I could only watch her through this large thick glass window.

My sweet Bella was lying down with the same pale face and purplish lips, with a hundred tubes connected to her everywhere.

I ran my hands through my hair desperately. I could only watch as she was motionless, lifeless…

I decided to call my father to check if he was the one who did this to her.

I dialed his number eagerly and when he answered my voice came out in a whisper.

- What did you do to her? – I demanded.

- What? With who? What are you talking about, Edward? – his voice seemed confused.

- Bella! What you did with her? – I asked again, nervous.

- I did nothing. You promised you would step back, so I didn't touch her. – he promised.

- Then what the hell happened to her? – I shot back, more to myself than to him.

- Listen, I thought you knew already. She spent three days without getting any food into her system.

- I know what fucking happened, I just want to know how… - my voice was a whisper again and I knelt to the floor, feeling my heartbeat race desperately.

- I have my ways of knowing things Edward. I know you left her on the cottage without any warn but a note. You did as you promised, so I didn't touch her. But you did leave her there alone.

My mind spun as I recollected every part of my departure. I left her sleeping on the bed, covered by the quilt. How the hell she didn't eat anything in three days? Did she pass out? Had she faint and didn't wake up only after three days? I couldn't understand this…

I hang up the phone, not minding what my dad would think.

Suddenly I heard a hiss and I looked up to see Jacob grimacing at me.

- What are you doing here, Cullen? – he asked between clenched teeth.

- I could ask you the same thing. Since when are you part of her life like this…?

He widened his eyes in embarrassment and turned his head away.

- Bella is my friend. She has always been.

-Please, Jacob, just tell me what happened to her! – I pleaded.

- I called her when you went on your little trip to see if she was okay, but she wasn't answering. – he answered unwillingly.

I cut him off. – You called her? – I asked in disbelief.

He raised his eyebrows, clenching his jaw.

- Yes. I don't trust you, Cullen. I never did.

My nostrils inflated at him. Bella gave him her number? How come I never knew about this?

- Anyway. She wasn't answering for two days and I got a little worried, but I just figured you would be doing something _fun_. – he seemed annoyed by his own realization.

I said nothing, giving him space to tell me what was going on.

- On the third day I was really concerned so I kept calling her the whole day until she answered strangely, with a hoarse voice. She seemed like she was lying down.

I could feel the pain blooming in my face.

- I called her name but she wasn't speaking anything coherent. I was really worried and I kept trying to talk to her. The only thing she said was: _he left me_. Then I got my car and hurried there. She had given me the name of the place before you went out and I knew exactly where she would be. I drove insanely.

I clenched my hands in fists. What was this _friendship_ they had? I couldn't decide who I hated more, Jacob _too friendly_ Black, or myself.

- By the time I got there was past midday and I knocked on the door. She didn't answer me, so I broke into the cottage. She was lying on the couch, curled up in a ball. I called her name and she opened her eyes slightly, I grabbed her in my arms and checked her pulse. It was too weak. I asked her what had happened and she just kept saying "_he left me_". She whispered my name and I knew she recognized me. I tried to smile at her, but she couldn't see it. I asked her where you were and she started crying furiously. I put her in the car and brought her back as fast as I could. She was cold and really pale, so I called an ambulance and then _you_ came.

I wish I had a gun. I wish I had a rifle. I wish I had a truck to run me over. I wish I'd asked Jacob to just rip my head off. I couldn't believe what I did to her.

He kept staring at me and I was incapable of moving.

I would never be alright.


	16. Chapter 16

_Bella's POV_

All I could comprehend was numbness. I felt a huge weight pressing my body down and I couldn't lift it, I couldn't move. I tried to move my eyes with extreme difficulty, forcing them to open.

Around me I could see light blue walls and a huge glass window right in front of me. It took me a minute to realize that I was lying down on some kind of bed, but it didn't feel as comfortable. I watched a hundred tubes connected to my body and instantly I felt something in my throat, I couldn't breathe. I gasped and coughed and noticed a thick tube was coming out of my mouth. Suddenly there were people around me, holding me down. I couldn't move, why they were pinning my arms and legs?

- She's awake! – I heard a grave voice call out.

Of course I was awake! What were they thinking? Wait… where was I?

As I watched five or six people all in white trying to disconnect that huge tube I felt a pull and the tube was gone. I could breathe again. I could move my head now, so I turned it around and watched their faces full of relief.

My mouth was dry and swollen. What happened? I felt cold, really cold and I tried to talk to someone. Give me a blanket or something! Come on you people, who are you?

- She's shaking! What's happening? – some other voice called, lower than the first.

- It's her temperature. She must be freezing! Get her a blanket! – someone else yelled.

Finally! I was freezing!

I felt sleepy suddenly and I could no longer hold my eyes open.

**/**

_Edward's POV_

I woke up feeling bruised and even tired than before. Fuzz caught my attention and I noticed I had slept on the hospital's couch, outside the UCI.

Wait! What was happening?

I stood up quickly and saw the medical team inside Bella's room. They were moving around her bed and the tube on her throat was removed.

She was awake! Oh my God, thank you so much! I can't believe she's awake! I watched her eyes flick between each face on the room, than they closed again very slowly. No! No! No! Wake up baby, please! Don't sleep again!

I slammed the glass window calling attention to myself after all of them had almost left the room. A tall and skinny doctor looked at me with pity. He motioned for me to wait and I wanted to rush inside her room and kiss her and hug her, for crying out loud she was awake!

He came out and looked back at her before closing the door.

- Good morning, Mr. Cullen. – he said in a relieved voice.

- How is she? She's awake? – I rushed to ask him, anxiously.

-Yes, she has awaken, but she's still very fragile.

He put a hand on my back and led me to the couch.

- Could you explain to me, sir, what happened there? – he asked in a suspicious tone.

- I-I'm sorry… I don't really know. – I answered defeated.

- The only thing she said before she got into a coma was "_he left me_". Her friend Jacob talked to us and we are really concerned for what might have caused her lack of care.

I was feeling sick to my stomach now. I felt every fiber in my body twitch and I wanted to ask him to stop talking, to get out of here, because I just wanted to see her, I just wanted to apologize.

He seemed to hear my thoughts and suddenly he took a step back.

- Well, I'll let you get some rest for now, Mr. Cullen. If anything changes in her situation, I'll contact you. – he offered in a pity voice.

I just nodded and sat back on the couch. He walked away with sad eyes.

What have I done to her? It should have been me, lying there, lifeless. I should be the one suffering, not her. I left because of that. I left so she could be healthy and unharmed. Now this…

My phone rang in tune with my thoughts. It was my dad.

- What do you want? – I blurted out angry.

- I just wanted to talk to you about her. Are you at the hospital?

I didn't answer. He sighed loudly.

- I told you I don't want you near that girl. – he said in a threatening tone.

- I couldn't care less for what _you_ want. – I spat.

- Edward, she's not the woman I chose for you. We already had this discussion before, I thought we were clear.

- I won't be with Tanya. I don't love her and you know that! You already merged your company with Eleazar's, why do I need to keep dating her?

- Because he threatened me. He said he would cancel the merge if you didn't take Tanya back.

- I don't fucking care! – I shouted furiously. – Bella is in a fucking Hospital! She was almost dead when I got here! I won't leave her, no matter what you say!

- We'll see about that. – he hang up.

I threw my phone on the wall in front of me. It broke in three pieces. I didn't need that piece of shit.

I heard steps and when I raised my head Jacob was standing next to me.

- So… You slept here. – he asked resigned.

- Of course I did. – I spat.

He clenched his jaw.

- Actually, I still don't understand what _you_ are doing here! – I demanded.

- I told you, I'm Bella's friend.

- Yeah, you told me. So how come in these two years I never heard her talking about you?

I narrowed my eyes and he lowered his head.

- You remember that day when you saw us in the gym? – he asked apologetically.

I nodded, sitting up straight to pay full attention to his story.

- Well, after that I invited Bella for dinner so I could apologize for my behavior. She accepted and we went out on the week after. She was so strange and confuse, and she cried a lot during dinner.

I widened my eyes, trying to remember something about that.

- Well, since then I become her confident. I listened to her complains and I gave her my number so she could call me whenever she was sad our miserable. We agreed she wouldn't tell you about me so you wouldn't think anything bad of it.

- So not telling me is a way of being unsuspicious? – I narrowed my eyes again.

- I know, I know… but it was her idea and I just agreed. Anyway, she called me several times when you were dating, after your fights, and as much as it pained me to just listen I did it for her.

He sat beside me now, with his head on his hands.

- Thank you. – I said in a low voice, sincerely.

He raised his eyebrows at me, but then just nodded, understanding my words.

- You know how I feel about her. I have always felt like this and I won't back down now. You left her.

I felt a pinch in my stomach.

- What? – I asked confused.

- You know, Cullen. It doesn't matter that you're here now. Actually I don't even know what you're doing here, but whatever. This is my chance and you can bet that I will damn well take it.

I watched his triumphant gaze and I felt instantly defeated. What could I do? How could I tell Bella that I'm the best choice? I'm not. Not now… she will never forgive me for what I did.

- I love her, Jacob. _That_ never changed. – I answered him in a low voice.

- So why you left her? – he asked intrigued.

- It's complicated… - I trailed off.

- Not for me. I love her too, Cullen and now the advantage is on me. Just leave her alone.

He barked at me enraged. I felt anger building up in my throat, but I tried to control it. Fighting Jacob wouldn't help me right now. He sat back on the couch relaxed. I planted my elbows on my knees and covered my face with my hands.

Could this be any worse?

**/**

_Bella's POV_

I woke up and it was dark, really dark. All I could see was the room and a red dot blinking rapidly on some equipment beside me. I could hear a beep as well, but it was low.

I looked around and my consciousness seemed much more alert now. My brain was functioning straight. I liked my lips unwittingly and felt my mouth still very dry.

My memory worked its way up in my head and I wished my brain functions were the same as a snail.

I could remember everything now. I could remember the pain… the angst… I slept over three days, waking up slightly, but I couldn't get up, I couldn't move… then Jacob found me... _Oh_… I'm in a hospital.

I heard the beep quicken up and I felt suddenly anxious. _Edward_. He left me… he is gone.

The warm tears washed my face and they tasted salty on my lips. I was alone.

The heavy blanket above me made me feel warm, but inside my heart was frozen. I wished I had never woken up.

I blinked several times and noticed that the room was different. There was no longer a glass window in front of my bed and it all seemed smaller, somehow. Maybe I'm in a different room.

I turned my head to both sides. On my left there was a large tray in a tiny table with Styrofoam pots on it. I smelled food. Ugh! Hospital food. It didn't appeal to me. Maybe the juice…

I looked over my feet and there was just a white door with a large glass on it that allowed me see the corridor.

I turned to my right and there were two armchairs. In one of them I saw Jacob and my heart warmed up a little bit. His russet skin was even darker on the lightless night. He stayed…

I smiled affectionately to him, even though he couldn't see it. Then I turned my head slightly to the right again and on the other armchair there was… Edward.


End file.
